Convince me I love you
by SeerSun
Summary: Bella is lesbian. At least she thinks so until handsome and Greek god Edward Cullen crosses her path. Can he convince her of his "qualities" or will she turn him down before he can fan the flames? All Human. AU-AH, M for nudity, language, (femslash) lemons. Don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Convince me I love you. Bella is lesbian. At least she thinks so until handsome and Greek god Edward Cullen crosses her path. Can he convince her of his "qualities" or will she turn him down before he can fan the flames? All Human. AU-AH, M for** **nudity, language, (Femmeslash) lemons.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction on , so please be nice. My grammar and spelling are not perfect because English is not my native language.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. This story is mine. **

Chapter 1 

**BPOV**

"Fuck, Bella!"

Well at least she remembers my name because I don't remember hers at all. Something with "E". Emma ... Elena ... Eileen … . Well, at least I know she giggles like a 50-year-old, overweight guy. But she's got nice breast and an acceptable ass.

"Don't stop! Yes! Oh god, yes!"

I thrust my tongue into her entrance. Her whole body begins to shake, hitting her knees against my shoulders which actually hurts. I dig my hands into her ass to still her movements but she starts moaning even louder and shaking uncontrollably. I want to get over with it. My thumb rubs against her clit.

"Oh my god, I think I'm gonna … I'm gonna-" She lets out a deafening, high-pitched scream and pulls roughly on my hair.

_I am never ever gonna fuck her again._

After a couple of seconds her movements still and she just lays there; my nose, my face between her thighs, smelling her cum, dripping all over the blanket. I lift myself up, wipe away the cum on my mouth, while getting off the bed, and put my sneakers on. She breathes hard, tries to catch her breath. Her thin, childlike fingers wipe away the sweat on her forehead.

"That was fucking hot," she whispers into the sudden silence.

I smirk at her. "It sounded it like you had the best orgasm in a long time."

"That was the best orgasm ever!", she laughs, sits up and widens her eyes, suddenly noticing that I'm putting on my black leather jacket on. "Are you leaving?"I press my lips to a thin line and nod. "Don't you want me to … you know … to-"

"Oh, no," I fake-smile. "It was a pleasure pleasuring you. I don't wanna disturb this moment."

"O-okay," she says unsurely.

"I'm gonna call you," I lie.

"Okay."

"It was nice." Boldface lie.

"I think so too."

"I gotta go now. I'll find the way out myself."

"Okay."

I lean forward, not wanting to be rude, to kiss her and press my lips softly against hers. "Bye."

"Bye."

XXX

Eventually I'm in my car, smoking a cigarette and driving fast through the streets of L.A.. Breathing the tepid evening air through the opened window, I try to relax.

_I am never going to fuck a ginger again._, I think and shake my head. The last months I've fucked a couple of red-heads but all of them were a total fail. They were all screaming like I was stabbing them; some of them even squeal like pigs. It must be something in their gene or just my bad luck.

I stop the car in front of my apartment, a modern new build, and get out off the car into the apartment tower. My vans make squeaky noises and echo in the silence, as I walk up the stairs. A soft humming sounds in the kitchen and the delicious smell of steak and roast potatoes is in the air. My hand brushes through my chin long hair as I enter the kitchen. "That smells tasty, Rose," I say almost silently.

"Thanks," says the blonde bomb-shell in front of me, wearing a pink pinafore. Rose, my roommate, smiles at me."But you won't even get a bite of my 'Hale-steaks'. It's all for Em and me." She turns around to the stove again and continues humming. She and her boyfriend, Emmett, cook for each other instead of going out. They says it's more intimate but I know they just want to be flexible with the sex._"Hey sweetheart, do you wanna eat or fuck first?" _Something like that.

Her hips move slightly to the beat of her humming. I lick my lips and watch her beautiful, round ass in the tight, red dress she's wearing under the pinafore. It stretches the silky fabric, almost moving hypnotic moving back and forth.

_God, I wanna squeeze her sweet ass._

I cough slightly. "I'm gonna stop my ginger study."

"Oh … why?"

"Let's face it. They're all wimps," I say seriously

Rose laughs. "Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"Nope." I scratch my nose, trying not to stare at her ass too obviously. "It's not my fault that they're all so … I don't know."

She starts laughing harder and turns around. Her ocean ice blue eyes sparkle in the dim light of the kitchen lamp. "I don't have to ask where you were, do I?"

"No. But you can be sure that I'm not going to fuck a red head again. Followed by Indian girls. One kind of women save again. Yay!"

She smiles at me, walks across the room to hug me. She puts her arms around my neck and her chin on my shoulder. I snake my arms around her waist. Her D cup breast press against my chest. Fuck, does she do this on purpose? Does she know how much I just wanna grab her-

"Thanks for being yourself," she whispers into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. Yes, I have a massive crush on her. "And thanks for being so honest with me."

"What else am I good for?" I ask rhetorically. "I am your best friend."

She lets go off me and tousles my dark brown hair. "Now … grab Alice and leave!" she laughs.

I join her laughing. "Okay, okay."

I walk out the kitchen to my other roommate's door. I softly knock. "Hey, Alice." I pause and count to ten. It's really important to knock and give her time because I once walked in without knocking and found her and some Chinese dude on the bed singing "Mary had a little lamb" while doing it sixty-nine style. It was a disturbing image that I can still see when I close my eyes.

"You can come in."

I slowly open the door. Alice sits on the floor with her sketch book in her left hand and a pencil in her right. On her bed lays a slim girl, maybe 18 or younger, naked to the flesh, on her back, starring at the ceiling, not noticing me. Her skin's color is a beautiful Native American tan. Long, black, curly hair framing her face. She's beautiful. The scenery is dipped into a warm twilight caused by bedside lamp.

"Hi," I murmur awkwardly and then turn to Alice. "We gotta go. Em and Rose are gonna have a 'sleepover' tonight."

"Okay," Alice says. "Thank you, Rachel, for modeling." Rachel, the girl on Alice's bed, sits up and smiles at her. "I'll call you and we'll set up a date for the next session."

Then Rachel simply gets of the bed, pulls a large, white cotton dress over her head that is laying on the floor and smiles at me seductively while leaves the room. I can hear her singing a french song.

"She's weird."

"Yeah."Alice finally gets up and faces me. "But she's a good model and kisses like a god."

My face cracks into a smile. That's what I love about Alice.. She's so honest and open-hearted like a child but understands me more than Rose who I've known since middle school. She makes you feel comfortable around you like you've known her for ages; she's my lost soulmate.

"Go, get changed!" she laughs warmly. "I don't want to be here when they start their 'sleepover'."

"Yes, sir." Just like Rose did, she tousles my hair and shoves me out off the door. Her twitter like laugh sounds though the walls, so I can hear it in my room as I change into tight jeans and an extra large 'Nirvana' tee.

When I leave my room, Alice is already waiting in front of my door. Wearing a midnight blue cocktail dress, shimmering mysteriously and making her dark blue eyes glow, and black converse. Her hair flows down her shoulders to her breast in weaves. "You are beautiful," I say.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Her hand brushes through her hair. "Come on, let's go. Emmett and Rose are already ogling each other. It looks like Emmett is gonna eat Rose alive."

I lace my hand with hers and we walk to the front door. Laughter in the kitchen. "Don't destroy the apartment and keep your hands off my cookies!" Alice yells.

Rose and Emmett laugh even louder. "Okay, mom!" Emmett's baritone voice laughs.

Alice shakes her head and looks at me. I just shrug. We exit the apartment, leaving two very horny lovebirds alone.

XXX

We enter a new club called "the lemon squeezer" for lesbian women. It's crowded and loud. Alice's hand still laced with mine, I loosen my hand and smirk at her apologetically as we walk to the bar.

"You're hunting for young flesh?" she asks and lifts her brows.

"Let me be," I grumble.

She just laughs at me, leaning against the bar. "You know, normal people fall in love and start dating someone when they're 23." She pauses when a bartender, a tall dark haired guy, wants to take the order. "A cosmopolitan and a dirty martini." Then she turns back to me. "As I was saying. Don't you think you should grow up like a normal person? Why don't you call one of the notches on your bed and go out with her?"

"Do I look like a normal 23-year-old?" I ask rhetorically. She just stares at me for a couple of seconds, her face blank. "You know I don't date. Relationships end in a big, fat drama I don't need in my life. So why do that to myself?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe you could meet the one. Fall in love. Life happily ever after." A wave of sarcasm.

"And you can say that on your position? Not even knowing what fucking sex you like is poor even for you." The anger boils under my skin. "No wonder Mike ditched you."

For a couple of seconds it's silent, then she speak again. "It's called bisexual, insensitive dick," she whispers, close to tears. "And he ditched me for a blonde version of me."

We stand there for another couple of seconds. The bartender hands us the drinks and disappears, obviously sensing the tense vibe. I sip on my dirty martini, then open my mouth to apologize but I get interrupted by an other voice.

"Bella?"

I turn my head to the voice. In front of me is a flame-red haired women I've fucked about 5 weeks ago. I don't remember her name but I have to admit she's pretty but she's a ginger, no ginger. She looks at me half furiously, half relieved.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey?" she hisses in her shrill, girly voice. "You fuck me in every thinkable way and then simply leave. I've been waiting for you to call me for weeks and you say 'Hey"?"

I don't move an inch of my body and sigh. "Listen, I had a really good time but I couldn't call you because I … I'm in a relationship now." My arm lays itself automatically around Alice's waist and pulls her close to me. The only thing I can do, is to pray Alice plays along.

Luckily Alice does. Her hand cups my cheek and she leans in for a kiss. Our lips brush against each other, part, tasting her sweet breath in my mouth. Her tongue plays with my bottom lip that is between her teeth. I warp my arms around my waits, pulling her closer to body.

The kiss becomes more heated until Alice pulls away and smiles at Flame Red. "I'd share her but she wouldn't let me, Veronica."

"My name is Victoria," Flame Red says, her teeth clenched.

"Oh, right, sorry," Alice fake-laughs. "Bella told me about you, said you were a miserable fuck."

Victoria gapes at us, then turns on her heel, weeping, stalking out of the club.

"Thank you," I sigh relieved while sinking against the bar.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Alice asks.

"And I'm sorry. I am really, really sorry, Al."

"Good."

"Do you wanna dance now?" I ask her and shoot a smile at her.

"I thought you were hunting." Her eyes become small slots but she's grinning. "I might scare off your prey."

I take her hand and drag on the dance floor. "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry is playing. "Well, I think I accept that for tonight. One miserable fuck a day is enough for me."

She warps her arms around my neck. "I'd fuck you but you wouldn't let me, Becca."

I lean forward and kiss her nose. "You know the rule, Allison, I'm not fucking anyone who knows where I'm living. Bad things happen; sweet girls become stalkers. And you could be one of them."

"Just another stupid women falling in love with you, Mini-Moennig."

I smile and let myself relax to the sound of music.

XXX

A stupid, short haired blonde goes on and on to me, gives me an earbashing for 30 fucking minutes. But I still smile at her because if I act nice she will let me into her panties tonight and I won't have to listen to Alice who will have loud sex next door. She's thrusting her tongue into the mouth of some tall, scarlet haired woman. My life would be so much more easier if I would fuck Alice.

I sigh.

"... and my ex-boyfriend laughed at me when I told him I was lesbian," Blondie continues babbling. "He told me to shut the fuck up and suck his dick. He was such an asshole."

"Yeah." I nod.

She bites her lip. "You're such an amazing listener. Who about-" She blushes, the grown up woman in front of me blushes. "Who about we continue talking at mine?"

_Finally._

"Sure," I say, shooting her a crooked smile. "But I'm gonna have a smoke outside first, okay? You can refresh yourself."

Blondie smiles like a little school girl and pecks me on the lips, before she disappears into the bathroom. I take a deep breath and walk over to Alice.

She's got her hand under the top of the scarlet haired woman.

"Hey, Ali. I'm gonna leave with Blondie. … What was her name again?"

Alice moves away from her leech. "Lauren." Then their lips are glued again.

"Thanks. And have fun." I pinch her ass and she half-squeaks, half-moans. Then I walk out of the club into the cool night air onto the street. The air feels amazing on my skin.

I fumble in my jeans pockets and eventually find my cigs. "Where's the fucking lighter," I mumble to myself. I can't find it. Fuck. I look up, searching for someone to give me a lighter. Across the street I find a guy standing under a lantern, smoking, humming to himself.

Slowly I cross the street, walk up to him, until I'm standing right on front of him. He looks up when he notices my presence.

_Wow, sometimes I wish I was a breeder._

He's hot. A pair of piercing emerald colored eyes stare at me. His messy hair has a bronze color that shimmers in light of the lantern. He wears a black lather jacket, white shirt that shows of his muscles and jeans.

"Can I have your lighter for a second?" I ask him.

He smiles. "Sure." He pulls out a sliver lighter out of his jacket pocket and lights the cig that is between my lips.

I inhale and breathe out the smoke. "Thanks."

"No prob", he laughs. "I'm Edward." He pulls his hand out of his jeans pocket.

"Bella." I shake his hand. It's warm and soft.

"Where you from?" he ask, inhaling his cigarette.

"What makes you think I'm not from L.A.?" I ask with surprise.

"Nobody's from L.A.. Everybody is here for a reason."

I laugh. "I'm from Pheonix."

"Wow, that's-" We're interrupted. The door of the club next to us opens and a drunk guy staggers onto the sidewalk.

"It's okay, chill dude! I was just flirting with him." I know that voice. He flips the doorman the bird who seems unimpressed. "Get away from our club and don't come back."

He sticks out his tongue and then starts walking right to us. Suddenly he starts screaming like a girl. "Bellahhhh!"

"Jazz?" I laugh hard. Jasper, Rose's gay, little brother, hugs me tight. "What are you doing here?" I ask him sightly confused.

"Enjoying time with little Eddie here." He laughs dirtily and lets go off me. His arms start embracing Edward who's cheeks turn rosy, blushing. Jasper tiptoes and kisses Edward's cheek who's desperately trying to escape Jasper's hug.

_Well, no breeder then. Have to turn into a gay man. _I laugh silently.

"Jazz, stop," he mumbles.

"He's so shy," Jasper chuckles. "But you should see him when he's horny and wants some." Edward's face becomes red as a tomato.

"I should get him into bed," he says, then blushes a even deeper shade of red when he realizes what he'd just said. So cute.

"You better do so or he'll start undressing you here on the street." I drag on my cigarette.

He gives me another breathtaking smile, dragging Jasper down the street, disappearing in the dark of the night.

XXX

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome.**

**Tell me what you think! Do you like it? What should I change?**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Convince me I love you. Bella is lesbian. At least she thinks so until handsome and Greek god Edward Cullen crosses her path. Can he convince her of his "qualities" or will she turn him down before he can fan the flames? All Human. AU-AH, M for** **nudity, language, (Femmeslash) lemons.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction on , so please be nice. My grammar and spelling are not perfect because English is not my native language.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. This story is mine.**

"_I should get him into bed," he says, then blushes a even deeper shade of red when he realizes what he'd just said. So cute._

"_You better do so or he'll start undressing you here on the street." I drag on my cigarette._

_He gives me another breathtaking smile, dragging Jasper down the street, disappearing in the dark of the night._

Chapter 2 

**BPOV**

"Urgh." I hear a slight moan next to my ear. Two soft arms around my slim waist and a leg over my hip, pressing her warmth against my ass. The sun is already burning hot through the small window into my skin; I love it.

She nuzzles her nose into my hair and continues sleeping while I try to get out off her grip. When I finally start putting on my clothes, cover my nakedness, I've already exited the flat. The tee over my head , the button of my jeans and sneakers. And then I have to walk home because Alice drove home with my car.

XXX

I don't know when I arrive but when I do, I can hear laughter. I fiddle for my key in my pocket and before I can open the door, the door is opened by Rose. She's already dressed in a colorful, flowery dress, her gold blonde hair curly and a big smile on her face.

"Bella," she laughes. "There you are. I was already getting worried about you. Come on in. We have guests."

I frown slightly and open my mouth but she grabs my arm before I can even say a word. The living room is turned into a dining room; a huge table and a whole bunch of people seated around it. Emmett, Alice, her scarlet red friend, Jasper, Edward and …. Jacob and Leah.

I'm in a strange spiral between joy and fear.

_Fuck._

"Belly!" Jacob screams, jumps up from his chair and runs to me. His strong arms sweeping me off my feet. "You look amazing." After squeezing me to death he lets go off me. His black eyes sparkle, the white teeth smile and his Native American tanned skin glows at me. I know why I liked him in high school. _Liked him, not loved him._

"You look good too," I say "You've changed." He has. He is more muscular and stylish. "How long has it been four years?"

"Five," he answers, then leans down to whisper into my ear. "Your bronze haired friend is hot by the way."

"Yeah, I know," I whisper back. "But he is in a relationship with Jasper."

"Darn it," he chuckles and turns around to the crowd already talking again. "Come on, sis, say hello to Bella."And gone is the joy and fear streams through my body. _Is she still mad at me?_

Leah smiles and gets up, walking to me. I can feel Rose' gaze on me, trying to figure out my reaction. I just stand there, turned into a pillar of salt, staring at her beautiful face. She's become so much more beautiful if that's possible. Long, black, wavy hair to her hips and colorful, baggy hippie clothes still showing off her skinny figure.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you again." Her words so warm, her voice cold as ice. _Yes, still mad at me._"How have you been?"

"Gr-great," I stutter, brushing my hand nervously through my hair and staring at her necklace. The necklace I gave to her. A small blue bird.

"Great,"she smiles at me. Her smile not as I remember it; it's cool, ironic, nothing loving in it. And then we just stand there awkwardly or just stand there awkwardly, waiting for something to happen, for someone to say something. But nobody does. There's just silence in the room.

I clear my throat. "Well, I'm gonna change my clothes and brush my hair. I'll be right back." Pressing my lips to a line, I run out of the living room into my room. I want to scream and yell.

Rose enters the room after me, closing the door behind her. "Bella, I'm sorry, I thought-"

"What did you do?" I yell-whisper. "Why? Why did you bring her here? Are you crazy? You … you can't just go and …." I search for the words. "And destroy my life! She knows where I live now, Rose! She's not gonna leave! She's gonna be a freaky stalker! Did you see her smile out there? She's-"

"Bella, listen I-"

"Planned this, didn't you?" I ask her, wishing I could scream at her. "You and Alice! That's why she had this weird talk with me at the club. 'Finding your soulmate' and that shit. I knew it. I knew you would-"

"No, Bella. I just-"

"Set me off up with her, or what?

'The girl that made her gay will be perfect for her don't you think, Alice!'

'Yes, Rose, she's gonna-'"

"LISTEN!" Rose is almost screaming. "Alice and I had nothing to do with this! Jake called me saying he was in town. And I thought you might wanna see him! I didn't know Leah was with him. He didn't tell me, okay?" She's breathing hard, her face red. "And then they stood in front of my door. What was I supposed to do? Send her away and ask her to forget your address?"

I brush my hand through my hair, breathe out, try to relax. A shaky laugh escapes my lips. "Okay," I whisper. "I guess this means I have to move."

"No," Rose whispers harshly. "You're not moving because of some psycho bitch." She hesitates. "We'll just tell her you're moving in a couple of days. She'll believe us and won't bother coming here."

"She's not that dumb," I mumble, closing my eyes and feeling the frown on my forehead. "She'll know we're trying to trick her and be even more mad than she already is."

"Bella, I don't think she hates you." Rose smiles at me and starts combing my messy hair with her fingers. "She just sad because you left her without even telling her and then you didn't call her when you moved here with me. She loved you. And you should have seen her face when I went to open the door, telling everyone it must be you."

"You know why I left her," I whisper. "I'm a stupid-"

"Girls?" Emmett's voice sounds from outside the door. "I don't want to interrupt your polite conversation but I'm fucking hungry and we can't start eating without you."

"We'll be there in a second, sweetie," Rose purrs and drags my tee over my head. "I just need to get Bella changed."

XXX

"So, Bella, what are you doing for living now?" Jake munches his bacon, sitting on the other side of the table, while I chew on my pancakes.

"I design skateboards," I say and force myself to smile. Leah is sitting next to me, dangerously close, her elbow brushing against mine. "Hawk bought 2 of my designs. He's so cool."

"You met Tony Hawk?" Jake asks me, wide-eyed.

"Yeah," I laugh. "I mean, he-"

"Bella?" Emmett interrupts me, smiling at me with a creepy, sweet smile. "Would you mind getting the champagne now?" He motions with his head to the kitchen, trying to make it look unsuspicious. And he fails big time. Rose just frowns and keeps eating.

I get up and walk into the kitchen. The glasses already filled with champagne, on a tablet. I open the cutlery drawer and grab the ring - silver, shiny and graceful. It falls almost silently into one of the glasses. Then I take a deep breath and pick up the tablet.

Emmett watches me anxiously as I give everyone a glass, Rose is the last one. My hand shakes as I set it in front of her. She looks up at me and smiles, then at the glass. Her chewing stops, she freezes, swallows. Then she looks at Emmett who's smiling like a donkey and then at me. I just stand there with a tiny smile. The room is silent again, no one moves an inch. And then back to Emmett who now seems worried, a small frown on his forehead.

Suddenly she starts screaming like a twelve year old. "Yes! _Yes! _YES! Oh god, YES!" Rose jumps at Emmett, on his lap, plating thousand kisses on his face until she reaches his lips. Jasper starts whistling and applauding, we join in.

Rose finally let go of Emmett. His face is covert with lipstick. All of a sudden she falls on her knees in front of me and takes my hand. "Bella, would you please be my maid of honor?" she asks me. I can see how happy she is.

"Of course," I whisper. "I am your best friend. What else am I good for, right?"

She smirks and stands up. "Oh and Alice, Leah? I'd be honored if you'd be my bridesmaids." Alice and Leah both smile and nod. "We'd love to,"Alice says.

"Oh my gosh!" Rose exclaims. "This is so exciting! There are so many things to! We have to look for a location and a catering. Oh, and a dress and-" Emmett silences her with a kiss. And then they start making out.

"Hey, guys!" I burst out. "Take the fiance sex somewhere else!" They let go of each other, giggle and disappear into Rose' bed room with they're glasses.

"Well, this was nice," I say and scratch the back of my head. The squeaking of the bed starts. "You better leave the apartment now; it won't get nice. They'll continue for at least 45 minutes." Alice and Jasper giggle, Edward and Jacob grin, just Leah keeps her grim face. They all start to get up. "Oh, and I need a brave volunteer to help me do the dishes."

They look at each other. "I'll help you," Leah says, faking a smile._ Uh-oh, doing the dishes with Leah … alone … and Rosalie and Emmett having sex next door. _The alarm bells in my head rang louder than ever before.

"I'll help her," Edward says to Leah. "You should enjoy the city. Jasper could show you a bite of L.A. while Bella and I do the dishes. " There's a slight chance of hope in my hear.

Then Leah shrugs and walk out of the apartment. "I guess, this means 'okay',"Edward laughs and grabs two plates. The others leave too and the squeaking becomes louder.

"Thank you", I whisper and brush a hand through my hair. "I thought I was going to spend doing the dishes with Leah."

Edward chuckles and walks into the kitchen to put the pates into the sink. "You looked pretty desperate." He lets water flow into the sink. Rose' squeaky moan echos through the flat. "On the other hand this is going to be awkward too."

I laugh at him. "Well, half as awkward as it would have been with Leah." Grabbing three plates and a cup, I walk into the kitchen. "I don't even wanna imagine how it would have been with Leah." I feel a cold shiver running down my spine.

Edward rolls up the sleeves of his white shirt; displaying his soft patterned muscles. I lick my lips at that sight. A soft smile plays upon his lips as he does that. And when he is finished, he looks at me, finding me staring at him. He looks worriedly at me.

"Is there something in my face?" He starts touching his face, searching for a flaw which is impossible – flawless.

"No, no," I say quickly. "I was just thinking." I shake my head. "Sorry, sometimes I … get lost in thoughts."

"Okay." He brushes a hand through his messy hair. It's shimmering in the light of the midday sun.

XXX

We wash up - he washes, I dry - for five minutes in silence until he starts talking again. "Can I ask you something?"

"You're already asking," I smile. "But do what you want."

He hesitates for a moment then speaks again. "What is the deal with you and the Indian American girl? You two act weird around each other."

"You've noticed, huh?"I laugh. He doesn't answer. I look at him; he smiles lightly. "She was my first girlfriend." Finally he looks up from the dishes. "We were best friends -Jacob, Rose and I. Jacob is the Native American guy."

"I figured it out", Edward interrupts me and turns back to the dishes again.

"Well, we were best friends and Leah is Jacob's sister. Guess you figured it out too?" He smirks and shakes is head sarcastically. "So I hang out a lot with Leah too and we grew closer. She had already come out back then. And then I evening Leah and I had a sleepover and we started making out." I brush my hair out of my face, grinning to myself. "I fell in love with her, she fell in love with me and we started dating."

"So, why is she so cold to you if she loved you?" he asks confused. Looking at him, I find an adorable frown on his forehead.

"I cheated on her and then left her." I sigh. "I'm not the type for relationships. I loved her but I couldn't stop myself. Fucking 20 girls from school is not the best idea , trust me." He stops washing up for a moment but continues after a couple of seconds. "The worst part is yet to come." A sad smile flows over my lips. "She knew and she didn't care. She wasn't yelling at me or breaking up, she continued life as if nothing had happened. I couldn't stand it anymore." There's a moment of silence again. Edward's scrubbing a plate. "So after the final party, I went to my mom to Phoenix with Rose. Leah thought I was going to go to college with her in Seattle -I lived in Forks, small town in Washington State, with my Dad - but I applied at University of Phoenix too."

"You lied to her?" he asks.

"I had no other chance", I whisper, feeling ashamed. The loud yelling of Emmett and Rose is not helping. "I left her, never called her as if I was dead. Just Jacob knew where we went. And some years later we went to L.A. I became a designer and Rose started working at a lawyer's office."

Rose' screams echo into the silence of the flat. "Fuck! Yes! Emmett!"

Suddenly realizing I'm crying, I can feel something warm and wet on my cheek. I'm sobbing like a weirdo.

"Bella, I-" He hesitates. "Are you okay?" I can feel his eyes on me.

I laugh crazily. "Yeah, I'll be alright." Tilting my head back, I waggle with my hand in front of my eyes to stop the tears from spilling. "I'm just a big, fat crybaby."

"You're not fat," he says, trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks," I laugh and shake my head.

"Yes! Fuck me, hubby!" Rose moans; Emmett neighs loudly like a horse.

I crack up. "Sorry to bother you with my stupid-"

He laughs. "It's not stupid." Edward pulls the plug out of the plughole. "I've heard worse. Jasper likes to talk to me if he's down too. He claims I'm I great listener."

"Well, he's lucky to have you," I smile.

"I guess so," he approves.

"Oh, fuck! I'm … AHHHH!" Rose screams like bath duck. Then the flat is silent again.

"Thank you," I whisper again, wiping the last tear of my face.

A beautiful smile cracks up his face. "You're welcome."

XXX

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome. Very welcome :)**

**PLEASE correct my false grammar!**

**I know, I'm not the best author but I hope the storyline is presented nicely. Gosh, that sounds so weird :D**

**Anyways, thanks to everyone! **

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Convince me I love you. Bella is lesbian. At least she thinks so until handsome and Greek god Edward Cullen crosses her path. Can he convince her of his "qualities" or will she turn him down before he can fan the flames? All Human. AU-AH, M for** **nudity, language, (Femmeslash) lemons.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction on , so please be nice. My grammar and spelling are not perfect because English is not my native language.**

**PLEASE READ! Hey! So I know this chapter is quite late but I hope you still like it and like the way it turns up because I was racking my brain here thinking about how the story could go on. It was giving me a hard time.**

**AND PLEASE correct my grammar and spelling!**

**THANKS!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. This story is mine.**

_"Oh, fuck! I'm … AHHHH!" Rose screams like bath duck. Then the flat is silent again._

_"Thank you," I whisper again, wiping the last tear of my face._

_A beautiful smile cracks up his face. "You're welcome."_

Chapter 3 

**BPOV**

"You have to move out."

"What? … No!"

"Bella, I'm getting married. I want Em and I to have our privacy."

I give Rose the death glare. "Like you two cared about that before. I've seen Emmett's dick like 15 times. Tell me about privacy, Missy."

We are sitting at the kitchen table, eating dinner. Alice eats like a little monster next to me, slurping her soup.

"And that's exactly why. I'm the only one to see it." She stuffs her mouth with her steak. "It's my penis, not yours."

"Don't worry, you can keep it. I don't want it," I roll my eyes. "And who are you to tell me to move out. This isn't your apartment. I live here too."

Alice raises her hand. "To be a stickler for it, the apartment is Rosalie's. She bought it and pays most of the bills."

"Thank you, Alice," Rose smiles

"Yeah, thank you, Al," I mumble angrily.

"I've already got a new flat because I'm not as stubborn as you, Bella," she snickers and lets the spoon into the bowl extra loudly. Then she hums like a elementary school girl, dancing through the kitchen and eventually putting her bowl into the sink.

"You told her before me?" I ask Rose.

"What?" She looks at me unimpressed. "She was dancing around me the other evening and I told her. At least she wasn't as immature as you are. … Not a child anymore."

"You know what? Fuck you! Yeah, fuck you and Alice. Plot against me!" I scream and jump off my chair, knocking it down with a loud bang. "I don't care! This is just because Emmett hit on me for a couple of weeks in college! GOD, he didn't believe me I was gay! Get over it!"

Rose glares at me. Her head red, showing how furious she is. It's her sore point. "Are pregnant or what is going on with you?"

I laughed at her sarcastically. "Oh, yeah, I'm pregnant." I hit my forehead with my hand. "I DON'T LIKE PENIS!"

"WE KNOW THAT!" Rose yells and jumps up too. "CAUSE YOU FUCK A LEAST ONE GIRL A NIGHT!"

"SORRY, I'M NOT AS BORING AS YOU ARE, TWAT! GO BACK TO YOUR PRICE CHARMING AND HAVE A GOOD CRY!"

Rose stares at me. "Get out," she whispers; it sounds murderously. "Get out and don't come back." She sits back down. "I can't stand your sight anymore."

I stare at her, shocked. My blood frozen. "And what about my things?"

"I'll pack them and send them to your new address," Rose sighs and puts her face in her hands. "Just … get out."

Looking at Alice who shrugs, mouthing me "She'll calm down" but I know she won't, I grab my jacket and walk out off the flat. The sun is already gone and it's getting cold; I'm so happy I have my jacket. Then I sit in my car, twitching on the bridge of my nose, thinking. Where to go.

_Mom? Hell, no. She'll try to set you up with some guy. Dad? He'll start talking awkwardly to you. Emmett?Rose will kill you if she finds out. Jacob? Not with Leah by his side! Jasper?_

"Jasper," mumble to myself. "Jasper is the only one left." I knead my fingers. "Please, God, let Jasper take me in." I'm not a religious person but praying was the only thing I could do. Rose will probably call everybody and tell them not to let me anywhere near their flats.

I start the motor. And drive along the houses, until I reach Jasper's apartment block. He has given me the address a couple of months ago but I never got a chance to visit him. It's a huge and luxury tower block. When I went to college, I had to move in at my moms because I had no money.

I give my car keys to a teenage boy who seems semi-interested. A doorman opens the door for me and I give him a silent "Thank you" by nodding. I hate the elevator. I can see myself in all the mirrors. _Fuck, I look tired._ I press the button for the highest level, for room 8102. The doors open with a bing, I'm happy to get out of it. Walking through the corridor, there is just one door.

"Found it," I mutter under my breath and ring the bell.

There's a loud riot, something falls on the floor, voices. Then Jasper opens the door. His hair is messy, his face sweaty and red. I think I interrupted him during doing … something. He has his 'visitor' over. When he sees me he smiles. "I know you would show up eventually," he laughs. "Rose told me not to let you in."

"And will you?" I ask him worriedly.

"Did I ever listen to my big sister?" he giggles and opens the door wider to let me in.

I smile, entering the apartment. It was elegant but simple and modern. Dark wooden floor and furniture. Bright walls and lamps that dimming the huge room in warm earth tones. High ceiling and a staircase to the second floor. And everything is untidy.

It smells delicious of potatoes, marinade and sauce. As predicated, Edward is standing in the big, open kitchen, cooking. There's a frown on his forehead, staring into the pan in front of him. Wearing a sky blue colored shirt with a loose, gray tie, he pokes the meat in the pan.

"You have to cook on a low flame after you've heated up the pan, Jazz," he grumbles charmingly. "Or you'll burn all the food."

"Hey, Edward," I laugh. His head shoots up; first shocked, then a sweet smile plays along his lips.

"Hey," he says. I haven't seen him in three weeks; last time the breakfast plus talk. Of course, I've seen Jasper because he's planing the wedding with us but he didn't bring Edward. It's kind of awkward since he's seen me cry and played the shrink.

"How are you?" he asks, brushing a hand through his hair.

"I feel thrown out," I mutter. "But apart from that ..."

He laughs and checks something in the oven. "Jasper told me about what happened with Rosalie after she called. I'm very sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's my bad temper." I feel Jasper's arms warp around my waist from my side, leaning his head against my shoulder. I run my fingers through his chaotic hair like he's a cat, making him purr. He's the little brother I've never had.

"Sadly we don't have a bed for you," Edward says. "So you'll have to sleep on the couch but I granite you, it's the best couch on the world."

Grinning, I look at the elegant and giant sofa. "I'll survive", I mutter and kiss Jasper's head.

XXX

It's night, I'm awake and I can't sleep because it's so silent. I'm used to cars driving by my window and there's not even the loud snoring of Rosalie now. I'm kind of missing it. The mood lights the giant room, making it impossibly bright and impossible to sleep. My incisors bite down on my bottom lip, trying to distract me. And they fail.

I sigh and get up. Scuffing I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. I know it's rude to just service myself but I'm getting thirsty and hungry. So I grab the orange juice can and drink right out off it. A burp escapes my mouth after I've emptied it and put it into the sink. Then I concentrate my attention on the food in the fridge. The rest of the steaks and baked potatoes Jasper and Edward ate are displayed deliciously. My mouth is watering. I reach out for-

Someone touches my shoulder.

I jump. And scream like a little girl.

_A burglar. KNIFE, BELLA! KNIFE!_

I rip the drawer open and grab a knife, holding it out towards the burglar. Jasper took forks out of it, so there must be knifes in there too.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY OR I'LL FUCKING CUT YOU OPEN!" Squeaking like a four year old.

"Bella, it's just me", a calm voice says.

"Edward?"

He chuckles lightly and switches the lights on. Edward is leaning against stove, smirking smugly and just wearing blue pajama bottoms. His upper body completely naked, showing of his perfect, smooth muscles, suggesting his six pack. _Trained,well-toned Adonis ..._

I catch myself starring, praying he doesn't notice and take a deep breath. I put the knife back into the drawer. "For fuck's sake, Edward, if you just scare me like that one fucking time again, I don't know whether I'll not fucking stab you!"

He's chuckling even harder. "Oh, come on. That screaming was just priceless. I should have recorded it."

"Don't you dare," I growl.

"Rawr. The kitten bares her claws," he laughs. "I'm just kidding. I was woken by your burp. Pretty impressive for a girl."

"Don't mess with me, sunshine." He laughs again. A warm and harmonic laugh.

"So, kitten, what did you and were you going to steal out of my fridge?", he smiles and comes up to me. _Danger! _"Something valuable?"

I back up against the counter. "I drank some orange juice", I mumble under my breath, trying not to stare at his naked chest and still avoiding his eyes.

He chuckles. "I'll warm up dinner for you if want me to." I nod slightly. "Good." A moment of silence. "Sit down, tiger!"

I smile lightly, only to myself. "Thanks." And sit down at the long dinning table, watching Edward putting the plate into the microwave. His back muscles flex softly under his skin, making his movements look slinkily.

Then he turns around to me, a gorgeous smile on his face. I clear my throat and look around, knowing he's caught me. "So …", I mutter. "How can you afford this?"

He grins. "I work at a bank. They pay me." I stare at him. He's trying to be funny and fails. "And I inherited a lot of money."

"Oh, so you're one of those guys."

He frowns, a serious expression appears on his face. "What kind of guys?"

"You know", I gesture wildly with my hand, making him even more confused, and trying to find the right words. "'I inherited tons of money and I will party for the rest of life and be drunk the whole time.' That kind of guys."

He stares at me for a couple of seconds. I think he's going to say something but the microwave bings, he takes out the food and grabs a fork and a knife out of the drawer. Setting in front of me, he sits down next to me. "Eat", he commands.

I salute, making the corners of his mouth shudder. The steak tastes like heaven and the potatoes taste even better. Champing I give him a thumb up. And he can't resist smiling again. "I'm glad you like it. You still have to grow big and strong."

"I'm twenty-three and not nine!", I protest.

"Eat! You're tiny."

"I'm not tiny."

"Yes, you are. I'm surprised myself that you were brave enough to fight the 'burglar'." I know he's teasing.

I sigh and keep on eating. Edward is watching me like I'm the Superbowl. It's kind of creepy and I'm trying to ignore it but it's impossible. "Would you please stop that?"

"What?"

"Stare at me like a fucking stalker who watches his victims during sleep. It's freaking me out!" He chuckles.

"Okay, okay." He brushes his hands through his messy, bed head hair. "Tell me about yourself."

"It's four am, I'm eating a strangers steak and you want me to talk about myself?"

He rolls his eyes – beautiful. And so start talking about my job, my relationships with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice, my parents, even Jacob and Leah find their way in my babbling and I'm almost thinking I'd be boring him to death if he wasn't hanging on my every word, staring intently into my eyes and then my lips again. Somehow I know I can trust him. I mean he's Jaspers boyfriend he's part of our clique.

I notice his eyes shimmer Eden green in the moonlight, paling his skin but making it look like a magic trick, nearly sparkly. From time to time he licks his lips hypnotically, making me stutter and blink fiercely.

"... and my mother never wanted to accept that I'm gay", I say, frowning. "Every time I visit her she's trying to set me up with some good, old fashioned American man. She didn't even wanted me to study Management and Organization at college which I still did. She wanted me to do a domestic science class. It's like she's trying to force me to marry some guy and make babies with him."

"Do you want kids?" It's the first time he's interrupting me.

I smile. "Some day. When I feel like it's the right moment for me to have kids. And with the right person. Why not?"

"I love kids", he simply says. "They're so faithful and pure." Then he chuckles. "God, that sounded like I'm a pedo."

"Just a tiny little bit." I giggle. I never giggle.

"Sorry."

I sigh. "And tomorrow … today, whatever, I gotta to look for a new flat. Rose is pretty stubborn. It may take months for her to let me apologize to her."

"Why don't you move in here?" he ask seriously but I can just laugh at him.

"I will never be able to afford this!" I point around me. "There's no bed."

"I'll talk to my boss and ask him for a job for you", he's try to convince me. "And Jasper is moving out in a couple of days anyway."

I frowned, being the confused girl I am. "Why would he move out?"

"He's moving in with his boyfriend. They have been dating for months."

And I am even more confused. "Why didn't he tell me about him? And what … I-I thought you and Jasper were dating."

He stares at me for a second, then burst out in laughter like sleeping Jasper doesn't exist. "You thought ... he and I … and he would be …", he says under his laughter.

I'm red as a tomato. "How am I supposed to know?" I hiss. "You two are so … cuddly around each other."

He licks his lips. "It's not like he didn't hit on me when we met but I was in a relationship back then." Those simple words wash away the smile on his face. He clears his throat. "Anyways ..."

"So you're single?" I ask him with a bit of hope.

"Why? Are you trying to seduce me?" Cocky Edward is back.

"Don't compliment yourself, sunshine", I mutter. "So I could set you up with one of friends?" Jacob will be thanking me for this forever.

"Sure", he smiles. "But make sure I get a robust butt."

I laugh. "And Jaspers's sleeping in a different room?" Edward nods. "There'll be a free bedroom for me in a week in this penthouse suite that I totally can't afford?"

He grabs my plate and the silverware. "It's all yours, plus the new job of the assistant of the boss of the biggest bank in the U.S.. Thank me later, baby."

"Don't compliment yourself, mister."

XXX

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome. Very welcome :)**

**Love you x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Convince me I love you. Bella is lesbian. At least she thinks so until handsome and Greek god Edward Cullen crosses her path. Can he convince her of his "qualities" or will she turn him down before he can fan the flames? All Human. AU-AH, M for** **nudity, language, (Femmeslash) lemons.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction on , so please be nice. My grammar and spelling are not perfect because English is not my native language.**

**PLEASE READ! Hey! So I know this chapter is quite late but I hope you still like it and like the way it turns up because I was racking my brain here thinking about how the story could go on. It was giving me a hard time.**

**AND PLEASE correct my grammar and spelling!**

**THANKS!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. This story is mine.**

"_So you're single?" I ask him with a bit of hope._

"_Why? Are you trying to seduce me?" Cocky Edward is back._

"_Don't compliment yourself, sunshine", I mutter. "So I could set you up with one of friends?" Jacob will be thanking me for this forever._

"_Sure", he smiles. "But make sure I get a robust butt."_

_I laugh. "And Jasper's sleeping in a different room?" Edward nods. "There'll be a free bedroom for me in a week in this penthouse suite that I totally can't afford?"_

_He grabs my plate and the silverware. "It's all yours, plus the new job of the assistant of the boss of the biggest bank in the U.S.. Thank me later, baby."_

"_Don't compliment yourself, mister."_

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

It's a monstrous skyscraper. Shiny, completely made out of glass and reflecting the sun. I feel the sweat on my hands, holding my briefcase, and forehead as I'm staring at it. Luckily Jasper pined my hair up this morning after I've helped him pack the last things. I must say I look pretty in the gray tweed pencil skirt and the cream colored blouse Jasper bought for me, even thought I'm scared some guy might pull my skirt up like the boys did in elementary school. It's weird wearing a skirt but it's even weirder wearing black patent-leather heels and tights. Pinching. And I'm not gonna start with the underwear.

I stare at the huge sign, "Cullen Banks Inc.". _Right,_ I thought. Carlisle Cullen and his wife have been in the business for more than 25 years. They are the most successful and influential bank entrepreneur that have ever been. And richest probably too.

Sadly Carlisle Cullen was diagnosed Alzheimer last year, so he passed the job to his son. So I'm gonna be the new assistant of some young, spoiled mamma's boy. _Great._

I push the doors open. A cool breeze sweeps over my face. I'm in a big hall with a lot of elevators and just one desk. It's all black and white. Behind the desk sits golden haired woman with gray eyes. She wears her long hair back in a ponytail and a black, short dress. Her fingers are rapidly tipping something on the keyboard. Her name plate says 'Jane Cook'.

I walk up to her. "Hello."

She stops and looks up to me. A smile plays upon her full, red lips. _Yum._ "Good morning, may I help you?"

"I'm here because of the job of the assistant of the boss. Isabella Swan," I say.

She begins tipping again and then looks at me again. "Yes, I have a note here. Just take elevator 3 and than change to elevator 2 to get to the personnel department. You have to go to Mr. Yorkie. He's the head of the personnel department. He'll help you."

"Thanks," I laugh. "I hope I don't get lost in this monster of building."

She giggles. "Don't worry, you'll find your way. And if you don't find the way, just come back here and I'll show you the way."

I smile. _I'm gonna get her._ I lazily walk to the elevator doors with a big '3' on top. I follow her instructions until elevator 2 eventually reaches its highest level. The voice announcement says: "Floor 53: Personnel department."

The huge room is filled with at least hundred desks and people, all talking on headphones and tipping. One of the walls is just a huge window, giving an amazing view on L.A. Nobody notices me. At the end of the room is another door, an also blonde haired woman sits in front of it. I walk up to her. On her desk is a golden desk plate that says: "Heidi Schwartz: Secretary of head of personnel department".

"Excuse me."

She looks up. "May I help you?" she asks irritatedly.

"I was sent up here by the receptionist", I mumble. She's kind of scaring me. "My name is Isabella Swan. I'm here because of the job of the assistant of the boss."

Her eyes widen. "Assistant … er … yeah, of course." She stutters uncontrollably, then pushes a button on her phone. "Mr. Yorkie, the assistant of Mr. Cullen is here."

"Send her in," says a man's voice.

Heidi nods. "You may go in."

There's a buzzing at the door. I push down the handle and enter the room. It's a big office. The back wall is just a huge window. I take a deep breath. It's all light but still in the same black/white style as before. On the desk in the middle of the door sits an Asian man, just a bit older than me. His eyes roam over my body until they reach mine. He licks his lips.

"Hi, I'm Eric Yorker but you may call me Eric," he laughs and walks up to me, putting out his hand to me.

"Isabella Swan," I say curtly and shake his sweaty hand. _Ew._

He wiggles his brows like he gets a nervous twitch. "Sit down." Motioning to a chair in front of his desk.

"Thanks." I sit down, him watching me closely and sitting down too.

"So …." He gives me another dumb, wannabe dazzling smile, showing off his tiny teeth. "I guess you know everything about your field of duties, the contract you have to sign in a month and your payment?"

I nod. Edward has told me everything about it.

There's silence. He stares at me for a couple of seconds, maybe a minute and cracks up eventually. I look at him confusedly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. It's just that … I was pretty surprised Mr. Cullen wanted a new assistant after what happened to the last one."

"I don't understand," I mumble, trying my best not to look into his eyes. _Worm._ "What happened to the last one?"

"You didn't know?" he asks theatrically. "Well … we are not really allowed to talk about it but … " He clears his throat. "... 'things' happened." He looks around in his own office like he's expecting cameras to film him. "People say the last assistant quiet couldn't get enough of him. Became a stalker and ambushed him." He shakes his head and starts whispering. "She somehow got a key for his house and laid naked in his bed when he came home. He freaked out completely and yelled at her. That poor girl didn't even know what was going on herself until she woke up the other morning, beaten black and blue and in a mental hospital …" He pauses and looks around nervously again. "The coroner couldn't find anything but the girl told Jessica from the marketing that he raped her the most bestial way, then started beating the shit out of her and then cast her adrift."

I stare at him, can't really believe what he is saying. _How could Edward send me to a guy like this?_

"And she was normal. Sane. She was just very in love with him, wanted to surprise him, and he … well, he …" He broke off the sentence.

"So if that happened," I said looking him straight into his brown eyes. "Why didn't I hear about it on the news?"

"Mr. Cullen was able to hide it from the press. Thank God. Or all off us would have lost their jobs because the bank would have become insolvent."

The room is suddenly silent. Then he starts laughing like a crazy person. "But don't worry about it. It's just a stupid rumor. He's a very nice guy, don't worry."

"Great," I mutter under my breath.

"I'll show you your office now," he smiles and stands up. "If you want to follow me inconspicuously." _I already hate him._

XXX

"Floor 77: Executive floor."

"So this is your new second home," he laughs his creepy laugh.

The room is just as big as the room of the personnel department but a lot emptier. There's a lounge, consisting of huge, long gray sofas and a black coffee table. A formal clothed woman and three men sit on the couches. Young men walk around in butler like suits and carry around tablets.

"This is the lounge," Yorkie says motioning around. "This is where the guests wait until their appointment with Mr. Cullen." He chuckles crazily. "I remember during the banking crisis people waited here for more than five hours. It was so full in here."

"I can imagine," I mumble.

"Well and this is the entrance to the kitchen." Yorkie motions to a double swing door. "You can order almost everything here, so you don't have to go out to eat during lunch break but Mr. Cullen still prefers going out. He says fresh air cleans your head." _Sounds like he's got a boycrush on him._ "And that's the emergency exit." He motions to a big black door. "And that's Mr. Cullen's office." Yorkie motions to a big door at the end of the room.

Surprising me, he grabs my elbows and leads me to the secretary in front of the door. It's a bottle blonde with big, light brown eyes, wearing a headset. She looks up when she sees us, giving us a stupid smile.

"Erik," she breathes with a silly French accent. "What are you doing here? Who are you bringing me?" She stares at me as if she a lioness and I'm her next feed.

"Irina, this is Isabella Swan, Mr. Cullen's new assistant," Eric says with a weird voice. I think he's trying to speak sexy.

Irina's eyes widen for a second then the stupid smile appears on her face again. "Well, well … what a courageux women we have here."

"Don't scare her more than necessary." Eric winks. Then something cheeps in Yorkie's pocket. He takes it out, a beeper, and then looks back at me. "I gotta go. Heidi gets tons of calls and I'm not answering them." He puts it back in. "I'll leave you here with Irina. I'll see you in a month to sign or not sign the contract." He waves as he leaves for the elevator.

Irina stretched her neck, her eyes still locked with mine. "So, Isabelle, I may call you that, may I not?" I don't move an inch, she pisses me off. "I take that as an 'Yes.'." She flips a strand out of her face. "This is how we are gonna do it: You'll spend your month dreaming of him while I'll stay here ignoring your fangirling. But when the month is over you'll fuck off and I'll get him. If you don't … I'll make your life living hell."

_Did she just threatened a gay girl to leave her man alone?_ I chuckle. "Don't worry, I'm not interested in your fangirly obsession."

Her eyes become tiny slits. "That's your office." She motions to the last door in the room. A young woman is sitting in front of it. "Move your feet before I'll chop them off."

Not giving her a last look, I walk over to the woman. She's typing things on her keyboard, also wearing a headset. Her black bangs fall over her almost black eyes but they still glisten. She's Latin American, maybe a year younger than me.

"Excuse me," I mutter.

She looks up. _Fuck, she's definitely your type, fuck hot. _"Can I help you?", she asks with a sweet voice. I just creamed my panties.

"I-I'm Isabella Swan, the new assistant of the boss," I stutter. _Since when do I stutter?_

"Oh," she smiles. "I guess that means you're my boss too now?" _Why does that sound so dirty?_ "I'm Angela Webber, your secretary." She hold her hand out to me.

I wipe off my sweaty hands on my skirt and shake her hand afterwards. "You were already welcomed nicely by Irina?" She giggles.

"Kinda … not really." I make weird hand gestures and she starts giggling even harder.

"Don't take it personally. She's been after that Cullen guy for more than two years. She and the old assistant literally battled each other in the 'I'm-so-sluty-I'd-do-you-right-now'-contest." She giggles covering her beautiful mouth with her hand.

I interrupt her. "What's the whole deal with the old assistant?"

She suddenly stops. "Did Eric tell you?" I nod. "Those stupid rumors are all a big piece of nothing. Some people find it funny to slander about the boss because they're jealous. Don't worry he's a very nice guy and would never harm a fly." She looks around just like Yorkie. "He still doesn't like us talking about it but she just fell for him ... hard. Went crazy and stalked him. The psychologist told us she was mentally unstable and hurt herself after he rejected her and threw her out. She was doing it right in front of his house, so he hard and drove her to the mental hospital."

She smiles at me, but noticing my worried face. "Don't worry, really. I was his assistant for a while after she went into hospital. He's harmless. And he's even rumored to be gay so he won't put a finger on you, I promise." She blows a strand out of her eyes, making her look adorable. "Anyways, I'll show you your office now."

She gets up, wearing a simple white dress, not making her fat at all. Her index finger presses down on a button and the same buzz from Yorkie's office sounds. "That's the electronic lock, so nobody can just storm into the office without me letting them in. We had some pretty serious incidents when we didn't have it," Angela explains. She enters the room, I follow her.

It's huge. The back wall made of glass. A big, dark wooden desk at the end of the room, a vast, long, gray couch with an inviting fireplace, a fridge. On the dark hardwood floor a fluffy, white carpet.

My mouth is hanging open.

"I know," Angela laughs. "I was like that on my first day too. I envy you." She pauses. "So this is where you work or receive guests Mr. Cullen isn't able to receive. At the end of the room, on the right is the door to your personal bathroom if you need to refresh or anything, you can shower or relax while taking a bath."_ A bathroom in my office?_ "And to your left is you bedroom if you need a nap or stay over. That might happen if you need to get up early for a flight to go on a business trip with Mr. Cullen. The limousine can pick you up right here from the building."

"Do you mind if I sit down for a second?" I ask her perplexedly.

"It's your office. You don't need to ask me," she titters.

I sit down on the couch, letting myself fall on it. "It's a bit much, isn't it?" Angela asks.

"A bit," I answer. "But I'll be okay. I'm a tough, little girl."

She chuckles again. _When does she even stop doing that?_ I smile at her, admiring her beauty while she laughs. Making her little cheeks blush.

Then she stops again. "Come on, there's only one thing left for me to show you." I get up. "Follow me."

She exits the room and walks over to Irina. "Irina, would you please announce us."

Irina gives her a cloying smile and presses a button on her telephone. "Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry to interrupt but do you have a couple of seconds to welcome your new assistant yourself?" Mr. Cullen apparently answers her. Only she can hear him on the headphones. "Okay, Sir." She presses the same button again. "You may enter now." She gives me a foolish smile and the buzzing sounds.

"Come on, I'll go with you," Angela says, taking me softly by my under arm.

We enter the office. "Mr. Cullen, this is Isab-"

"Edward?"

XXX

**A/N: Seems like someone has kept a secret from someone.**

**Reviews are always welcome. VERY welcome:)**

**Love you x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Convince me I love you. Bella is lesbian. At least she thinks so until handsome and Greek god Edward Cullen crosses her path. Can he convince her of his "qualities" or will she turn him down before he can fan the flames? All Human. AU-AH, M for** **nudity, language, (Femmeslash) lemons.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction on , so please be nice. My grammar and spelling are not perfect because English is not my native language.**

**PLEASE READ! To everyone who's wondering whether Edward is straight, gay, lesbian, bi or trans, you'll find out eventually! Just keep reading the story and you'll know. :)**

**AND PLEASE correct my grammar and spelling!**

**THANKS!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. This story is mine.**

_"Come on, I'll go with you," Angela says, taking me softly by my under arm._

_We enter the office. "Mr. Cullen, this is Isab-"_

_"Edward?"_

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

A glass of whiskey and a cigarette. I know this lifestyle will kill me soon enough but I have to relax. Edward is sitting on his couch, his hands in his lap, making him look so eased and smug, except for his big, dark circles under his eyes, the messy hair and the pale face. He watches me through his eyelashes.

"When were you gonna tell me that you're the fucking CEO?" I ask him, looking him directly in the eye.

He smiles slightly. "I hoped it wouldn't be today. But now that I have no other chance."

"Why didn't you just send me away?"

Another smile plays along his lips. "Like I said: I had no other chance. What kind of boss would I have been to send my own assistant away? And I know Irina and her big, fat mouth."

I inhale and breathe the smoke out. "She's a lovely, young demon, I'd say," I mutter with a smile, making him laugh hard.

He puts his hand out to me, gesturing me to give him the cig. I give it to him. He takes a deep drag and hands it back to me. "I know she's a psychotic, evil bitch ..." I raise my eyebrows at his harsh language and he gives me another breath-taking smile. "... but she's doing her job and is hundred percent loyal and honest to me."

I let out a tiny giggle, chocking on my whiskey, making in shoot up into my nose. "Eh … oh, yag!" Magically he hands me a tissue. "Tell me you did not just see me chocking on whiskey." I wipe my nose, fucking whiskey burns.

"Your nose is all red," he grins when I stop. "It looks cute on you."

Giving him half smile, I feel my pulse in my ears. "Thanks," I mumble, covering my face with my hands. "At least one thing I can do right, except for being awkward."

"That's not true, you're-"

"Mr. Cullen? Your father is waiting for you to receive him," Irina's stupid voice says from Edward's desk.

He walks over to it and presses a button. "Send him in." And suddenly the warm smile is washed off his beautiful face; suddenly there's this mask. These little winkles on his forehead, the mouth rigid to a line, the brows almost covering his eyes.

The buzzing sound and the door opens. Carlilse Cullen, middle aged, blonde gallant as my mother would call him enters the office. An enormous contrast to Edward. His hair is brushed accurately, the parting perfect and gold blonde color shimmers in the sun that sheds light on him through the big window. He is just as pale as Edward but in a healthy and wealthy way, no dark circles and a very convincing smile on his lips. The cream colored suit emphasizes it.

"Edward," he says in a harsh tone that doesn't fit to his smile. "I've been waiting out there for half an hour and all your incompetent secretary tells me is that you're having a guest."

"That was the truth, father," Edward says, his voice uneven, nothing self-confidential anymore. "I want you to meet my new assistant, Isabella Swan." Edward walks over to me.

Carlilse's eyes widen, analyzing me from head to toe, not showing any shame. "What did you study, young lady? If I may ask of course." he asks me, still wearing that smile.

"Ma-management and Organization, Sir," I stutter. _Good, I never knew he'd be so scary._

"And on which university did you study, my dear?"

"Univ-versity of Phoenix, Sir."

He raises his brows, giving me a false sympathetic smile. "Well, we all know the reputation of Phoenix University and their … students, don't we, honey? And I take you didn't finish there, did you? You wouldn't be here if you did and I doubt you-"

"Father, it's enough," Edward says, grinding his teeth.

Carlilse's eyes shoot up to Edward. "I say when it's enough, Edward. You're not your brother, so keep your god damn mouth shut," he says calmly, then looks back at me with those piercing green eyes, just like Edward's but much much colder. "May I ask you just one last question, my dear?" I don't move. "Do you have a boyfriend, fiancé or husband?" _Does he think I'm interested in Edward? Does he think the whole scandal will repeat?_

_Finally! Something to make him happy!_ "Actually, Sir, I'm-" I feel Edward's hand closing around my wrist, almost like a handcuff, painful. From the edge of eyes I can see him shaking his head lightly. "Eh, actually, Sir, I'm happily engaged."

"Oh," Carlilse's mask of happiness decays, I must have really surprised him. "What's his name?" It sounds almost bold.

"Er, Jacob, Jacob Black," I answer fast. "He's an architect." Carlilse raises his brow again but doesn't answer to my statement.

"Well, father, what did you want to talk about?" Edward finally says into silence, piping up.

Carlilse looks back at his son. "It can wait," he mutters. "I have other appointments." Then he simple turns around on his heal and walks out of the office.

"Ow!" I exclaim when the door shuts. "Would you the fuck let go of my arm?"

Edward lets go abruptly. "I'm so sorry," he hums.

"What the fucking hell was that?" I mutter to myself.

"You just met my charming father. Lovely, isn't he?" He seems to relax a bit again but still a frozen stature.

"No I meant, almost killing my hand," I say, rubbing my wrist that turned slightly red. "Could have just told him I'm gay and he'd let me alo-"

He interrupts me. "No he wouldn't. He loathes homosexual people." A cold smile on his lips. My heart sinks somewhere near my bellybutton. I thought I had a difficult relationship with my mother but having her hate me would be a thousand times worse than just wanting "the best" for me. I find myself touching his arm softly. "Edward, I-"

"I got things to do, okay?" he says curtly, not looking into my eyes. "Angela will help you … you'll be fine."

"Alright," I whisper, leaving the office and leaving a depressed Edward with my glass of whiskey.

XXX

I don't see Edward coming out of his office again. And the next week he manages to stay invisible at job and at home.

I start feeling lonely. Neither Alice, nor Rosalie have called me. Jasper always has got 30 seconds before his lover starts licking his fucking neck, making Jasper moan so I have to hang up before I get to hear a live gay porn. And calling Jake is suicide; Leah will be too happy to rip me into pieces.

So all I can do is talking awkwardly to Angela at work and then go home to sit alone in the big apartment, listening to the television and my own breathing.

I'm unpacking my stuff, switching on the tv and listing to the narrator. He's making fun of a politician as if there's nothing better to do.

I find my favorite books in the cartons. And a small black book. There are photographs of Rose and me in there, of Jake and me, of us three. A picture of Rose hugging me from behind; I'm smaller than her so her chin rests on my shoulder, a warm smile on her lips. My eyes are closed; I'm laughing hysterically.

I turn the page, finding a picture of me and Jake. It is summer, I am black wearing a top, my hair open and kissing Jake. My arms are thrown around his neck, there's a small smile on Jake lips, his arms around my waist, lightly lifting me of my feet. I remember Rose sneaking up to us, secretly taking that picture. That was the week after our first times. It's weird to see me that happy, remember how much it sucked. I guess I was in love with the idea of being in love with Jake, now knowing Leah was the real first one.

Putting the book away, I wipe away a tear. _You're crying to much, Bella. _I smile softly to myself.

My phone starts ringing, I pick it up. An unknown call. "Hello?"

"Isabella, sweetie, where have you been? I haven't heard from you for weeks? You know how much you worried me? I have been trying to call you for days! Why aren't you answering your phone? And why haven't you told me you moved? I called Rosalie and she told me you moved to a friend! Why aren't you living with Rosalie anymore? She's a very decent young lady! She told me she's going to get married! It was about time don't you think? And she told me you moved in with a man! You know what I think about those hasty changes! At least tell me you finally found a nice, young, Christian man! I would be so happy to finally have grandchil-"

"MOM, MOM, MOM! STOP IT!" I interrupt my moms babbling.

"Isabella, don't talk in this tone with your own mother who bore you under pain and raised you with love and care!" my mother hisses. "Lord forgive me."

I roll my eyes. "Mom, I haven't called you because I didn't have time. I have a new job and I'm in office 'til late."

"Oh," my mother says sharply. "What kind of job is it?"

"I'm the assistant of the CEO of a bank," I answer, not wanting to tell her about Edward.

"Oh, so you're a secretary, dear. That's wonderful!" I can't tell if she's serious or just fucking with me.

I groan. "I'm not a secretary, Mom, I'm an assistant," I say calmly.

"You're banging the boss anyway, so it doesn't matter if you're-" I hang up on her. I know I'm a horrible daughter but I don't need to listen to this shit even though it's my mother.

I look at the clock ... 9 PM, then back at my phone and deal Alice' number.

"Mary Alice Brandon speaking," Alice' sweet voice says.

I laugh lightly. "Isabella Marie Swan here. How are you, Miss?" Alice' being so formal is cute.

"Hey, don't make fun of me! I'm waiting for a important call. And I'm fine. How are you? Why haven't you called earlier?"

I sigh, suddenly serious again. "I was busy with the new job I've got and I … I don't know. I just called to ask if you wanted to go out. Have fun."

"Er … yeah, sure," she mumbles. "Can I bring Kate?"

"Who's Kate?"

"The red-head from brunch."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

There's someone talking in the background. Alice laughs lightly. "Oh and your friend Jacobs is here too. Can he come too?"

"Okay … tell Jake, he can bring his robust ass." There's laughter. "I'll be at your place in 30 mins. Just give me the address."

XXX

The apartment is small but light and lovely. Alice dances around and shows me everything with euphemism. Kate, her new girlfriend, now platinum blonde, watches us with interest and suspicion. When she finally leaves us alone, Alice runs after. I hear moaning and giggling. Jacob flees into the kitchen with me.

"Were they like this when I wasn't here?" I ask him, closing the door behind us and leaning against it.

"No, they were pretty normal," he chuckles, opening the fridge and handing me a beer. "But I think you provoked the jealousy sex of the girlfriend. You may not see it but Alice has got a thing for you."

I open the bottle with bottle opener I find in a drawer and frown. "I know it. She's told me a lot in the last past month but I can't ..."

"Is it still Leah?" he asks. It's strange how he just forgave me after he found out I had cheated on his sister for weeks. "Are you still in-"

"No", I whisper. "I just … I can't do this to someone again. I love Alice, I really do. But like a friend and I won't forgive myself if this happens again. I hurt Leah so bad. I don't-"

"Leah is a lot stronger than that, you know. She cried for a minute after she found out you left without her. And then …" Jake smiles to himself. "...she started beating the shit out of her punchbag, yelling and calling you some pretty bad names. She started looking for you, spending her whole summer driving around. She didn't even think about the possibility you'd go to your mom. You hated it so much there."

I giggle a tiny bit. "Well, she was the only one who'd help me hide from my gay lover."

He smiles lightly, shaking his head and staring at the ground. His teeth bite on his bottom lip, making it look shiny.

"Jake?"

"Huh?"

"Did you … did you cheat on me while we were a couple?" I ask him, sounding like a 14-year old, my forehead is all forwny.

Jake lifts his head. "What? Why would you think that?"

"I don't know." I hesitate. "Did you?"

He laughs. "No, of course not. I loved you." He walks over to me, putting his arms around me. His delicious smell fills my nose.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "For everything I did to you."

"If you hadn't broken up with me, I'd never found I was gay." He hides his face in my hair. "I guess we would have been married by now and your mom would been hating me to death."

I laugh into his shoulder. "And after?"

"What?"

"Have you been with a woman after me?"

I lets go off me. "One time but we just kissed and I told her that I was hundred percent gay. Have you?"

"No, you're the first and the last."Jake smiles and leans down to kiss my nose. "Oh, and the bronze haired guy from breakfast you fancied agree to go on a date with you."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! Really?" His eyes glow.

I nod. Jake dances around in the kitchen like a little girl, kisses me all over my face and thanks me. He and Edward will make a good couple.

XXX

**OH MY GOD! KILL ME! I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON!**

**I'm **_**so**_** sorry** it took me so long to finish the chapter. I tried but everything did not make sense! So I hope you like it. And tell me what you think in the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Convince me I love you. Bella is lesbian. At least she thinks so until handsome and Greek god Edward Cullen crosses her path. Can he convince her of his "qualities" or will she turn him down before he can fan the flames? All Human. AU-AH, M for** **nudity, language, (Femmeslash) lemons.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction on , so please be nice. My grammar and spelling are not perfect because English is not my native language.**

**PLEASE correct my grammar and spelling!**

**THANKS!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. This story is mine.**

_"No, you're the first and the last."Jake smiles and leans down to kiss my nose. "Oh, and the bronze haired guy from breakfast you fancied agreed to go on a date with you."_

_"You've got to be fucking kidding me! Really?" His eyes glow._

_I nod. Jake dances around in the kitchen like a little girl, kisses me all over my face and thanks me. He and Edward will make a good couple._

Chapter 6

**EPOV **(yay, first time ever!)

"Oh, no … no, no, no! I'm not wearing pink!"

"You'll look cute in it!"

"I don't care! No pink!"

Bella is trying to convince me to wear a pink t-shirt. And I'm definitely not giving up on this debate. Her little brows are knitting, making her beautiful dark eyes sparkle with fury. She purses her full, pink lips.

"Fine!" she says with a high-pitched voice and throws the tee into the air. It lands on the floor. "Don't ask for my help! I mean, you have an amazing taste in style! Why ask me!" Her voice is filled with sarcasm.

I smile a little. _So cute._ "Bella, please, let me wear the green tee. Please!"

Her eyes become tiny slits. She pouts. _Oh, no, not the pout! You'll go weak!_ And then she bats her eyelashes. "No, Bella, no."

"Ple-ple-please!"

"No."

"For me?"

"Ehh … no."

"Fine," she mumbles sorely, fake-sniffing then leaves my bedroom.

I let myself fall on the bed, covering my face with my hands, taking deep breaths. _God, she's so bewitching! _I can't stand it. It makes me lose control of my actions, my body.

I'm replaying her beautiful brown eyes, glaring at me because she's angry, glowing because she's laughing, sparkling because she's staring at me, thinking I don't notice it. Pulling her ambrosial hair behind her cute, little ears. Her cheeks glow with a pink color. Her teeth biting on her bottom soft lip. The way she leans forward, displaying her round, soft breast.

When she laughs, talks, hits my arm softly, stares at me with curiosity, looks at me, touches my hand or my arm, my whole body starts to tingle, vibrate.

I'm fisting my hair, trying to get her siren call out off my head. _Why, universe, why are you so mean?_

She was too good to be true. There had to be a catch. I can feel my body heat up, telling me how badly I want her as if my mind wasn't already possessed by her.

I hear a faint knock at the door, tearing me out of my thoughts. Bella opens the door, stepping inside again.

"I'm sorry, Edward", she mumbles. "Alice told me to let you wear the pink tee." She hesitates. "I just want everything to be perfect. I really think you two fit perfectly together."

"Since you haven't even told me the name-"

"That's what a blind date is about!"

"Yeah, yeah." If she only knew I'd rather stay home with her and watch a movie.

"Now get dressed, mister."

"Yeah, yeah."

XXX

I'm parking my car in front of a small Italian restaurant. "Bella Italia". Bella is hunting me. I smile to myself as I enter the restaurant.

A young waitress comes up to me, batting her eyelashes, smiling at me like she's on drugs. "Hi, I'm Chloe. Have you reserved?"

"Eh … Swan?"

Her face falls, Bella probably told her I'd have a date here. "Ah, okay, it's right over there."She points to a table at the pane, so you can look out the glass front onto the street. The table is empty. She didn't get here yet.

"Thanks", I say and walk over to sit down. I look at my watch. I'm already ten minutes late.

"Would you like to order something?" Chloe ask with fake enthusiasm.

"No, thanks," I answer politely. "I'm waiting for my date."

She leaves without answering me.

And so I wait, play around with my cutlery, my napkin, look around in the restaurant, watch people eat their delicious looking food and look back at my clock again. It's already 9 pm. An hour too late.

I sigh. _You were stood up, Edward._

I'm about to get up when I hear a knock right next to me. I jump slightly. Looking out of the window, I see an Native American guy. _Wait, it's Bella's friend from brunch. Her ex-boyfriend._ He smiles at me, then motions forward, like he's trying to tell me something, and disappears again. Then the front door of the restaurant opens. He's walking up to me with a huge smile. And not only his smile is huge. He's so very tall, looking down at me.

"Hey."

"Uh … hey," I say awkwardly.

"I'm Jacob," he says still smiling from ear to ear, putting out his hand to me.

I shake it. "Edward."

Then he walks over to the empty chair. "Is this chair still free?"

"Actually, I-uh-" He interrupts me with his loud laughter and simply sits down.

He's has his midnight black hair gelled back to an elegant hair-do. My hair on the other side is totally messed up because Bella furiously dragged the t-shirt over my head. He's takes off his black coat, displaying his neatly ironed, purple shirt. He puts his coat on his chair and then leans onto the table.

Chloe suddenly appears out of nowhere. "Hi, I'm Chloe. Here are your menus. I'll come back to take your orders soon." She hands us the menus, giving me the death glare, and disappears again.

"Women," Jacob laughs. "What did you do to make her so mad at you?"

"Nothing," I answer truthfully. He gives me a half-smile, opening his menu.

_Well, you got dumped, Edward. But new friends are always good._

"I'd love to have the Steak Toscana but it's so big," he mumbles like he's talking to himself. "What will you get?"

"I don't know. I guess I take some tortellini," I answer.

"Will you share a Bordeaux bottle of wine with me?" he asks, making me look up from my menu. He peaking over his own menu. "Bella said it's really good."

"Sure. But not too much. I have to drive." He laughs.

We stay silent until Chloe comes back. "May I take your order?" she ask unenthusiastically.

"A bottle of your Bordeaux wine, the Steak Toscana and the tortellini with mushrooms, please," I say. She rises her eyebrows, takes the menus and disappears again.

"So, Edward," Jacob says, leaning forward onto the table again. "What do you do for living?"

"I-" I hesitate. "I'm a bank employee." It's half of the truth.

"Must be quite interesting," he says with a bit of sour humor.

"Yeah, it's quite boring. But I get payed," I mumble. "What's your job?"

"I'm still studying architecture," he says enthusiastically. "I'm at a college in Seattle. I'm here for a new project. I get to design a real building with an experienced architect. I'm a … well kind of … Co-architect." And he goes on talking and talking until the food arrives.

Then he starts talking his head off about Bella with I enjoy more than him talking about physics. "... and Bella always used to beat up the guys in elementary school which bullied me. She yelled: 'You, bastards, one day he'll be the best architect of whole of New York and you'll be stuck in this dump!'" He starts to gesture a lot. I chuckle. "She always stood up for other people. … I mean she still does. But less vigorously and less brutally."

"How come you two stared dating?" I ask him, looking him directly in the eye.

"She told you?" I nod. "Usually she tells no one. … I … we … it felt like everybody was just waiting for us to date. We had been friends for an eternity. At least that's what it felt like. And my mother started to tell me how beautiful Bella was. Or she would go to Bella, making jokes and telling her, I quote, 'what a nice young man' I'd become. We went to prom together. And then she asked me to kiss her." He rubs his forehead, like there's some kind of stain on it. "We … we kinda felt like that … these whole new things we were experiencing were love. Well, we thought it was love but it was friendship all along. We both figured out that we weren't meant for each other." He looks me directly in the eye. "You know, I still believe she should be with my sister. I know what she did and it's horrible but she was scared. She was scared that she wasn't meant to be with Leah too, that she wasn't good enough, that there could be a different person for her and a different person for Leah and that they were only wasting their time. She was so scared of being hurt again, of not being the right one so that she searched for the company of other girls to find the right person to be with. She simply didn't see that the right person was right in front of her."

I swallow my tortellini.

XXX

"You really didn't have to come back to the apartment."

"Like I said, I wanted to say 'hello' to Bella once again," he laughs, as we stand in the elevator. It opens.

I walk to my door. "Must be grounded deep down in the ground to stand in L.A. … the building," he mumbles, following me; he seems nervous.

"Yeah," I mutter. "Where is my key?" I fumble in my pockets, finally finding it. I turn around. "Found i-"

Two big hands grab my face. Two lips press on mine.

He's kissing me. A guy … Jacob … is kissing me.

His hot, wet lips moving against me, his eyes closed, mine wide open, still in shock. His hands in my hair. I don't know what to do. And before I can do anything, he pulls away.

His lips are puffy, he's staring at me. "Oh." He sees my still shocked face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to attack you."

"I-It's okay. I- … I gotta go." I open the door fast and get in, closing the door behind me. He still standing outside.

My mind was racing. _He kissed me. Does that mean he's gay? Why was he at the restaurant? Why was he so confident when he went in? There must be something I overlooked. Why did my date not come? Why did he really want to come back here?_

Then it hit me. "The laugh when he asked me if the seat was still free. 'Bella said it was good.' 'So I could set you up with one of friend.'" I mumble out loud.

My feet take me upstairs before I know it. I rip her bedroom door open. "Bella, I don't know what you think but I'm not g-"

Bella is laying on her bed. Completely splayed out on her bed and completely naked. Her skin rosy. Her eyes boring in mine. From down between her legs Jacobs sister looks at me, also very naked.

XXX

Hello, again. Yes, I'm still alive just so fucking busy with real-life. But I still hope that you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know it's kinda confusing but it'll make sense. Eventually. Oh, and I love the cliffhanger … which is not really a cliffhanger but you know, love the cliffhangers :)

Hope you like it and tell me what you think in the reviews! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Convince me I love you. Bella is lesbian. At least she thinks so until handsome and Greek god Edward Cullen crosses her path. Can he convince her of his "qualities" or will she turn him down before he can fan the flames? All Human. AU-AH, M for** **nudity, language, (Femmeslash) lemons.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction on , so please be nice. My grammar and spelling are not perfect because English is not my native language.**

**THANKS!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. This story is mine.**

_My feet take me upstairs before I know it. I rip her bedroom door open. "Bella, I don't know what you think but I'm not g-"_

_Bella is laying on her bed. Completely splayed out on her bed and completely naked. Her skin rosy. Her eyes boring in mine. From down between her legs Jacobs sister looks at me, also very naked._

Chapter 7

**BPOV**

Edward just went out of the door to his date with Jake. I hope it'll go well and Jake doesn't go on and on with architecture.

I am laying down on the couch. Cuddling myself up in a blanket, putting the TV on. Edward made me some Greek food - it's melting on my tongue - and a hot cup of tea. He forbid me to put rum in there, even though he knows how good it'd taste. 'No getting drunk tonight.' I can hear his stern voice say in my mind. Giggles flow through my body.

I look at the house bar. _Well, a tiny little bit of rum won't hurt hurt, will it?_

I jump up, taking my cup with me and walk over to the bar. Opening it I find ton of different liquors. I pour some rum into my tea and close it again. _Maybe later, one tiny drink, Edward won't notice._

Sitting down on the couch, I cuddle myself up in the blankets again. So warm and cozy, taking a sip of the tea now and then. I can feel myself get lulled, already getting drunk. _Man, I get drunk so easily._

I'm awoken again by the door bell. Without thinking I scream: "You have a goddamn key, so open it yourself, asshole!" Yes, definitely still drunk. Or at least a bit.

The door bell rings again. I jump up, feeling the effects of being drunk. I stubble over to the door, opening it wide. "If you're so fucking goddamn lazy to use your mommafucking ass, maybe you fucking idiot shouldn't have-" I notice who's standing in front of me. Suddenly feeling very sober.

"Leah."

"Hello to you too, Bella." The ice queen says with a tight smile on her face.

"How did you find out where I live?" is the first thing to strike my mind and I say it out loud.

"I waited for Jake to leave and then I looked into his address book," Leah says, her eyes looking blank. "He really shouldn't let it lay around for anyone to see."

I try to close the door quickly but Leah already got her food in it. She's wearing combat boots, great.

"You'd really fucking dare, don't you!" She almost screams with a harsh voice, pushing the door open. She's demonstrating again what years of boxing can do. "I can believe it! You'd really slam the fucking door in my face, you fucking bitch!" She getting angry. Not good, Bella.

She's now in the apartment and closes the door behind herself, walking up to me like a leopard. "After everything-" She inhales sharply. "I've fucking done for you."

I back away. "Leah, please, I-"

"You fucking dare to say fucking 'please'?" She screams at me. "Do you know how many time I _begged_ you on your voice mail to call me back? To answer your fucking phone? I pleaded you come back or to at least tell me why you left! But nothing!" A vein on her forehead starts pulsing fast.

"Calm down, I can-"

"CALM DOWN?" she yells with a shrill voice. "Are you really asking me to fucking calm down? After everything you've done to me?" I can feel myself hitting the kitchen counter with my butt, Leah only standing a couple foots away from me. "Can you even imagine how I felt when I went to your house the next morning, already excited to finally pack our fucking things for Seattle, and your father confused, tells me you already fucking left because he thought we'd fucking meet in Seattle? I was so happy to finally leave everything behind us, to have a fresh start!"

I stood there silent, listening to her yelling at me, feeling the tears in my eyes.

"Do you know what I went through?" She pulls her hair. "Knowing your girlfriend is fucking every fucking whore at school? Asking yourself what you did wrong? Or if you weren't enough for her? Tearing everything inside you apart? So fucking afraid of losing her, you don't even dare to talk to her about it?" Her breathing is going rapidly. "And then she's fucking leaving you out of nowhere without a fucking reason? And you were already hoping that a new city and a fresh start would help figuring your fucking problems out?" Her nostrils are fluttering. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?"

A single tear flows down my face. "I wasn't thinking. I-" I start quietly.

"EXACTLY, YOU WEREN'T THINKING!" she's roaring. She's sinking until she hits the ground, sitting on it. "You're never thinking about the things you do or that you could hurt someone." I can see tear falling from her bottom lip, suddenly making her look so fragile.

"Do you even know how much I loved you?" she says almost silently. "How much you meant to me? How much I needed you after my father died? Someone to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright?" She's snuffling.

Slowly she grabs the blue bird chain she's wearing. I gave it to her. "How much I still love you and always will?" she whispers almost to herself, looking at it, avoiding my glace.

I slowly walk up to her. She looks like a little girl, not the tough woman she pretends to be. I bend down to her, still feeling wobbly on my feet.

She looks up at me. "What did I do wrong? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," I whisper. "You did everything right."

"Then why?" It's high-pitched.

"Because I'm a fucking slut," I mutter.

She giggles. "No, you're not."

"I am," I insist. "I'm such big, fucking whore. Monogamy and I don't fit together. Leah, when I left, I wanted to protect you from me. You're such a beautiful, gentle person. I didn't and I don't deserve you. You deserve better. Someone who's honest and pure and only loves you."

Her big black eyes look up at me. "I don't want anyone else. I want you." With that she pulls my head down to her's, pressing her hot lips to mine. They are moving softly on mine.

I try to pull away. "No, Leah, you … we really shouldn't-"

"One more time, please?" she's pleading against my lips. "Please?"

I don't know what to say. And before I can answer she pulls my head down again.

She lets out a moan, pulling me down on her, on the ground, until I'm laying on her. Her fingers wrist in my hair, trying to pull me even closer. My hands rest on her hips, feeling the familiar curves. Even after such a long time.

"God, I missed you so much," she mumbles against my jaw, as she kisses down to my neck. I can feel her sucking lightly. Probably leaving hickeys behind.

Her hands start fumbling on t-shirt, trying to pull it over my head. "Wait," I say quickly, pulling away and getting off her.

"What?" she asks, almost annoyed.

"Not here," I mumble. "Upstairs in my room."

"Alright," she says, with a deep breath, and get ups. She leans forward giving me a chaste kiss. "Come on."

Leah takes my hand, even when we walk up the stairs, leading me like she knows the way. "Which door?" she asks when we stand in front of the three doors, Edward's room, the bathroom and my bedroom.

"Left one."

She opens it. Leading me into the room and pushing me onto the bed. I lay down. "Nice, little room." Heavy sarcasm. "Jake would love to get in here. Or at least in that red haired guy's pants." She chuckles looking down at me, standing directly in front of me. "On the other hand I'm here in your room and soon in your pants." I grin at her.

She leans down slowly, pulling my face to her's and pressing our lips together. We start crawling onto the bed until she's hovering over me.

"Take your shoes off," I mumble. She answers with a grumble, taking off her shoes, her socks and her pants too. I watch her as she puts her hair up into a bun. Then she throws her clothes into the darkest corner off my room.

"Happy now?"

"Very."

"Good," she laughs, pressing her lips against mine again, making that little squashy sound.

Then she literally starts ripping of my t-shirt along with my pants and socks. I ground my hands in her hair, making her whimper and me moan. Our breathing is going fast as I drag her t-shirt over her head, breaking our lips away from each other fro a moment. And then she starts fumbling on her bra like she doesn't know how to open that damn thing.

"Here, let me help you." I sit up, with her sitting on my lap, putting my hands around her slim body and opening her bra.

"Thanks." She opens my bra too and then pushes me down on the bed again, smiling almost evilly.

Again she's leaning down - the smile still playing on her lips - kissing me hungrily but still softly and agin pushing her tongue into my mouth. She slowly starts massaging, stroking my breasts making me moan. She giggles against my mouth as I dig my fingers into her panties, softly over them. I'm making her squirm and moans loudly in anticipation as I drag them down and she gets out of them.

She starts kissing down my jaw, my neck, my collarbone, my breast, my nipple, my rips, my navel, my hip bone, making me crazy. Looking up to me like the leopard she was before but no anger just want and desire.

Very slowly she starts dragging my panties down my legs, not forgetting to kiss my legs. "What? No, foreplay?" I ask her both breathlessly and sarcastically, knowing the pool between my legs can't wait any moment longer.

"So impaitient, Miss Swan?" she laughs as she makes her way up my legs again. "Maybe I should make you wait a bit longer."

"Leah," I warn her.

"Okay, okay."

I can feel her now at the insides of my knee, pushing my legs further apart, making me squirm. I let out a whimper. And she kisses me further and further, slowly, me going crazy until she finally licks my clit. I let out a breathy moan. Nothing can stop her now, dragging and licking me over and over again, inserting first one finger than a second one, pushing into me again and again. And I can feel my climax building up, making me moan louder and louder like a fucking whore until she hits my g-spot again and again. My back starts lifting of the bed, everything burning.

The door is being ripped open.

"Bella, I don't know what you think but I'm not g-"

There, in the door, stands Edward, his eyes wide, looking me directly in the eyes. I can feel Leah between my legs, looking up at him too.

XXX

So this is kinda, likey chapter 6 from Bella's POV. I hope you like it. Uhm, and I'm surprised myself I finished it already. Guess, I couldn't stop writing ;)

Oh, and I know this isn't like a fucking magical sex scene but **it wasn't meant to be one**. It's just sex, nothing special. Okay? Good.

And I think Leah's emotions became pretty clear in this chapter.

And no, I won't do another chapter from Leah's POV. Calm your tits. But it is actually a good idea. Maybe I make an Outtake or something.

You'll see what's going to happen in the next chapter soon. :) Bye.

PS.: Does anyone know a good beta-reader? I feel like my grammar is making everybody run away. Thanks :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Convince me I love you. Bella is lesbian. At least she thinks so until handsome and Greek god Edward Cullen crosses her path. Can he convince her of his "qualities" or will she turn him down before he can fan the flames? All Human. AU-AH, M for nudity, language, (Femmeslash) lemons.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction on , so please be nice. My grammar and spelling are not perfect because English is not my native language.**

**THANKS!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. This story is mine.**

_The door is being ripped open._

_"Bella, I don't know what you think but I'm not g-"_

_There, in the door, stands Edward, his eyes wide, looking me directly in the eyes. I can feel Leah between my legs, looking up at him too._

Chapter 8

**BPOV**

Her fingers brush through her hair. Her eyes looking softly down on me. "Call me, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm serious."

"I'm serious too."

"Okay." She takes a deep breath. Her nose nudges against mine. Her lips hardly noticeable brushing against mine, leaving warmness behind.

Then she turns around opens the door and closes it behind herself.

I turn around, looking at Edward who's rigidly leaning against the kitchen counter. "Well, that was awkward," I burst out laughing. I walk over to him and open the fridge. "I mean there were situations that were more awkward but, man, you should have seen your face."

He lets out a nervous chuckle.

I grab microwave food and put it in the microwave. "God, I'm always so hungry after sex," I mumble to myself. Edward clears his throat. I chuckle. "Chill, man. It's okay. What do you think, how many times I walked in on people?"

"Is this a catch question?"

I look at him. When our eyes meet, he blushes. I chuckle again. "Cute." The microwave bings. I take the food out, grab a fork and start eating it.

"I once walked in on Rosalie and Emmett," I mutter under the food. "They were having sex on my bed." He chuckles. "I bought myself a new bed."

"You really had to do that?"

"If you'd seen what I saw, you'd react the same way," I laugh. "Oh, another time they were having sex in the shower and I had to pee. It's just awesome to sit on the toilet and you're friends boyfriend's comments on your bladder." He covers his face with his hands. "And Alice. Rose is harmless in comparison to Alice." I swallow the huge bite I'd just taking. "She was fucking some black dude, I walk in on them and all he says is 'Hey, baby, wanna join us?'" I imitating a him. He burst out laughing. "Oh, and then another time she was fucking some other girl. She was spanking her with one of our spatulas. I never ate her cupcakes again." His head is turning red, not because he's blushing, but because he's laughing so hard.

"See?" I say. "It could have been so much worse." He tries to catch his breath. "I mean, imagine you were straight. That's every straight mans fantasy and there, I gave it to you."

His smile fades.

"By the way what was so important to storm into my room? 'Bella, I don't know what you think but I'm not …'?"

"Oh, eh," he stutters. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to sleep with Jacob on our third date just because it's the universal rule."

I let out a giggle. "I didn't expect you to. Why would you think that?"

"Let's say, he attacked me by kissing me out of nowhere."

"Ah, he hasn't been laid for a while. He's a bit needy."

"Yeah."

I smile. "Come here." I wave him over to me, putting my food down on the kitchen counter. I sneak my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me. He hesitatingly hugs me back.

Something pokes me in the stomach. I let out a scream.

"Sorry."

"A little erection-warning would have been nice."

XXX

"And I don't look fat in it?"

"No, of course not."

I'm in my office. It's lunch break and I'm eating fish. Angela is standing in front of my mirror. She's wearing a new dress. And it's hot. It may not be short, reaching down to her knees but damn the neckline just shows off her perfect round B-cup tits.

"You could never look fat in anything," I say, tacking a sip of my water. "Even naked."

_Did you just say that out loud, Bella?!_

The blush creeps up on her cheeks. Her big black eyes look at me though the mirror. _Do something, idiot!_

"Bella?" It's Edward's voice from the intercom. I blink a few times, my hand trying to find the button. "Yeah?"

"I- … eh, there's no one out here. May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure, come in."

The door buzzes.

"I'll go back to my desk," Angela mumbles, smiling lightly.

"Lunch tomorrow again?", I ask her.

"Sure." Her smile becoming bigger.

As she leaves, Edward enters. He's wearing a mid grey, tweed suit which makes him look even more sexy than he already is. His hair messy hair tussled in every thinkable direction. He's got big, dark circles around his eyes again like he's been awake the whole night, working his ass off. His big hands stuck in his pockets. A small smile plays on his lips. "Hi."

"'Hi' yourself, Mr. Cullen."

He chuckles lightly.

"Don't forget about next week," he says, as he stops in front of my desk. He's looking down on me with his dazzling green eyes.

"What?"

"New York, Bella, next week. Do you remember?" He raises his eyebrow, smiling smugly at me.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

He chuckles again, walking around the desk until he's standing behind me. As he leans forward, resting his chin on my shoulder, I can smell his intoxicating smell of aftershave, sweat and sweetness. "You're working to hard," he mumbles. He starts clicking with my mouse but I can't concentrate on what he's doing. "Jesus, Bella" I love the way he says my name "you're doing my job. Stop working so hard. I'm the CEO not you." Another chuckles escapes his mouth. His chest is vibrating against my back, making me shiver.

"Says the man who's spent the whole night in his bureau."

"I couldn't sleep."

I can feel his breath against my neck and my ear.

Suddenly Angela's voice rips us out of the silence. I jump. "Ms. Swan, Mr. Yorkie is here, so you can sign your contract."

Not thinking about what I'm doing, I reach over to the phone, hitting my glass of water. It splashes its whole content onto Edward's lap and then lands on the ground with a cling, thankfully not shattering. "Shit!" I push the button. "Send him in!" The familiar buzz rings out.

Edward is standing upright, his hands up in the air, looking down onto his lap.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." I grab my napkin and start desperately rubbing on the huge stain. "I'm such a klutz. I'm so so sorry."

"Bella."

"Really. You should even let me near anything fragile. I'm just gonna destroy it."

"Bella."

"Oh god! Shit! I ruined it, I'm so sorry, I-"

I'm disturbed by a cough that doesn't belong to Edward. Yorkie, the boss of the personal department looks at us, his eyes wide. That's when I realize what I'm doing. My left hand is placed on Edward's hip, the other one is still holding my napkin, placed over Edward's crotch in a rather simulating motion. I immediately stop. "Sorry."

Edward clears his throat. "I'm gonna go into the bathroom. Maybe the dryer can save my pants." He walks into my bathroom.

Yorkie slowly walks up to me. "I'm hear for your contract."

"Ah, right. It's already been a month?"

"Hm." He opens his folder and pulls out a couple of papers. "Well, you gotta sign here, here, here and here." He motions on the paper, showing me the right places.

"What does it say?" I ask him as I start flipping through the pages.

"The usual stuff," he says handing me a pen. "And of course about your confidentiality, your obligations, your salary and so on." I can't believe how many zeros stand behind the little 5.

"Alright." I take it.

He coughs again. I look up at him. "Are you sure, you wanna sign this?"

"What? People would murder for this job."

"I just mean you're a young woman and well, he … he, I mean he didn't compel you to that." Pointing at my right hand which is now holding the pen.

"What? No!" I frown. "He's not like that."

"Alright, I was just saying that you should be careful, you don't want to end up like that girl-"

"Listen, Yorkie. I know exactly what I'm doing. Edward wouldn't hurt anyone. Clear?" My voice is harsh. As soon as I sign this paper, I'm in a higher position than him.

"Of course, Ms. Swan. I'm sorry for my indiscretion."

I give him one last glance and then sign the papers.

"Thank you," he stutters. "I'm gonna go now again." He grabs the papers, putting them back into his folder, and then stumbles to the door. At the same time Edward exits the bathroom. "Have a nice day!" He leaves.

"What did you do to that poor guy?" Edward asks with a sly look on his face.

"He's an ass. And a kissass at the same time." Edward chuckles. "What about your pants?" I look at them. They're still wet."

"I gotta give them to the cleaners and put on a new suit." He looks down at himself. "This was my favorite one."

"I'm sorry."

"Nevermind."

I watch him lean down picking up my glass and putting it back down onto my desk. Then a thought catches my mind.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Will you tell me what happened to the girl who worked here before me?"

His eyes shoot up at me and I know I just chose a precarious topic.

XXX

Hey everybody! (Or nobody, in case everybody started saying "That bitch didn't update for so long, I'm no longer reading this ff anymore!")

So this is the new chapter **I hope you all like it**! ***handjob-wink*** And you **stay tuned**. (Does that even … huh?)

And don't worry **it'll get jucier**! ***lemony-wink***


	9. Chapter 9

**Convince me I love you. Bella is lesbian. At least she thinks so until handsome and Greek god Edward Cullen crosses her path. Can he convince her of his "qualities" or will she turn him down before he can fan the flames? All Human. AU-AH, M for nudity, language, (Femmeslash) lemons.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction on , so please be nice. My grammar and spelling are not perfect because English is not my native language.**

**THANKS!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. This story is mine.**

"_Edward?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Will you tell me what happened to the girl who worked here before me?"_

_His eyes shoot up at me and I know I just chose a precarious topic._

Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I can see how his facial expression changes from surprised to confused and from angry to indifferent and then to surprised again. His green eyes bore into mine.

"Bella, I don't think-"

"Please," I beg.

He sighs. "Fine." I watch him as he walks over to my mini bar, getting himself gin and pouring it into a glass. Then he sits down on my couch and stares into his glass. "Her name was Marie." He sighs again. "She was just a couple years older than you. Very smart, very committed. She had skipped a couple of classes and got into Harvard early and then somehow managed to finish early too. Like I said, very smart."

I stare at him. All the emotions in his face. Like he's in pain. "And very beautiful too. Like she didn't know." He chuckles darkly. "She had been working for my father before she worked for me. A couple of years. She had only been working for my father a couple of weeks when I first met her. I was only 20 years old. I was quite naive back then. Dreaming about a carrier as a pianist. Like that would have ever happened with my father watching every move I made.

Anyways, I was 20, going to Harvard and studying economics too. We met at a donation campaign my father organizes every year. My father introduced us." He takes a sip of gin, puckering his lips. _Cute_. "I can't lie. She looked breathtaking and she was so smart. We started talking about Harvard first and then about economics and then about random stuff. … I don't know she-she simply enchanted me.

I don't really know what happened, I just guess I got too drunk. We ended up making out in some corner and then in a hotel room."

He slightly looks up at me but just from the corners of his eyes. I don't know what my face looks like right now.

"So you fucked her?" I ask, trying to sound as monotone as possible.

"Yeah, I fucked her. Or she fucked me. I mean, I had only been with one woman before and I-" He shakes his head. "That does so not belong here." It's just a mumble.

I laugh nervously. "Hey, you know a lot about my sex life. I'm just asking for something in return."

He gives me a crooked smile which dies down eventually. "So I had a one night stand with her."

"You had a one night stand with her," I repeat, earning another of his beautiful, crooked smiles.

"Right," he mumbles. "We never met again. I was too busy studying. Then four years later I took over my fathers job, feeling totally unprepared for this. My father took me out of school and simply threw me onto the seat of the CEO." He takes a deep breath. "So I met her again and she became my assistant.

At first she acted like there had never been something between us. She started doing my job because I' just too fucking dumb and unqualified." A soft smile plays on his lips. "Just like you do my job now. … And then one day when we were alone she suddenly started talking about that night. From then on she started acting weird. She started making remarks that might have sound harmless to others but to me she was talking about that night the whole time. She started wearing shorter skirts or blouses who were see-through."

He squeezes his eyes shut for a couple of seconds. "One night I came home from work. And I noticed light burning in my house. There were hundreds of candles, roses and some weird ass music playing. When I got into my bedroom she was laying – wearing nothing but her fucking underwear – on my bed. She smiling like some crazy ass bitch, telling me to join her.

I asked her what the fuck she was doing in my fucking house. I told her to fucking leave it. And that she could go and fucking get her stuff from her fucking desk because she was fucking fired. But just started cooing that I didn't have to acts as if there was nothing going on between us, that I didn't feel it too. I grabbed her by her arm and started dragging her to my front door. She started yelling as I handed her my coat.

That I was crazy, that I could go to hell, that I could look for myself how to get my dick wet, that I was a miserable fuck. And then she started screaming about how much better my father was, much better at doing her. How they fucked like rabbits on his desk, in his office, fucking everywhere. She yelled at me that she knew me, that I was just like my father, looking for a good fuck once in a while."

I covered my mouth with my hand.

"So apparently my father banged his assistant while my mother – my sweet, caring mother – who had sacrificed her own carrier for him, to raise his children on her own while he went of fucking his assistants in some cheap, run down hotels or where the fuck ever.

After I had thrown her out she started screaming that she would ruin my carrier, my life, that she would kill everyone I loved, just so I knew how she was feeling in those seconds. She started beating herself in front of my door, hitting her head against the brick wall, punching herself in the face."

"Oh my god," I whisper.

"I was in panic. She would say I had done this to her, that I had dragged her there, stripped her to her underwear, trying to rape her in my own house and that when she tried fighting me I had beaten her up that way. So I called my father and he took care of it. He called some of his people who brought her to a mental institution where she still is."

I stare at him wide eyed. The hand still in front of my mouth. He swallows the last bit of his gin and then puts the glass down on the table.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"You're not lying, are you? That fucked up shit really happened?"

"Yes." It's just a whisper.

"Wow," is all I can say.

He gets up and walks over to my desk. "You can't tell anybody, you know that, right?"

"I won't say a thing, don't worry."

"Good."

I look up at him, slowly letting my hands fall into my lap. He still looks like somebody did just physically hurt him. But at the same time he looks so very beautiful, looking me directly into the eyes. A small smile creeps upon my lips which he returns.

"How about we have dinner tonight?" he asks, brushing his hand through his hair.

"Why?" I ask a bit surprised.

"So I can tell you more about my scandalous sex life." He cracks up. I start giggling uncontrollably.

"Spare me!" I laugh.

"What?", he ask, playfully hurt. "Is the thought of me having sex so disgusting?" _On the contrary._"Will it make your ears bleed or something?" He laughs too.

"No, but I get to hear a lot of slash sex when I'm calling Jasper," I laugh but when I look at him, his face is completely blank, maybe I did hurt him after all.

XXX

Hi! Yeah, it took me a while and it's not that long but it's full of information.

Maybe I'll do an **outtake** of this in **Edward's POV** (I don't know). Tell me if you want it.

And yeah, leave review **if you want** to telling how you liked it (or hated it) and/ or what you're looking forward too.

I hope you **stay excited** as I am. And I hope you can't wait for the next chapter. BYE!


	10. Chapter 10

**Convince me I love you. Bella is lesbian. At least she thinks so until handsome and Greek god Edward Cullen crosses her path. Can he convince her of his "qualities" or will she turn him down before he can fan the flames? All Human. AU-AH, M for nudity, language, (Femmeslash) lemons.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction on , so please be nice. My grammar and spelling are not perfect because English is not my native language.**

**Chapter 9 Edward POV will come soon as an outtake!**

**THANKS!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. This story is mine.**

"_What?", he ask, playfully hurt. "Is the thought of me having sex so disgusting?" On the contrary."Will it make your ears bleed or something?" He laughs too._

"_No, but I get to hear a lot of slash sex when I'm calling Jasper," I laugh but when I look at him, his face is completely blank, maybe I did hurt him after all._

Chapter 10

**BPOV**

"You said you'd call."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was busy with work."

"Still."

"I'm sorry."

Leah's silent for a while. I'm on my phone in my office. It's very late. I look at my suitcase. Tomorrow I'll be flying to New York with Edward.

I hear her sigh. "I miss you," she whispers into the phone like a little girl.

"I miss you, too."

"The day you come back, you go out with me." It's not a question, it's a command.

"Okay, whatever you want. I'll be there."

Then she silent again. "I miss you so much." She hesitates. "Can you come over?"

"Leah, it's late and I-"

"Or I come over. I just throw over a jacket and I'm there in 10 minutes."

I take a deep breath as I look at my bedroom door. "Lee" Her nickname used to sooth her. "It's almost 11 PM, I'm tired and my flight leaves tomorrow at 4 AM. I'll call you when I land. And when I'm back in a week or so I'm coming straight to your apartment, okay?"

And again she sighs. "Fine."

I open my mouth to say something but then I hear the door buzz and Angela w alk in. "I gotta go, Lee."

"Alright, call me, I'll miss-" I hang up.

Angela, having a broad smile on her lips, walks up to my desk. She's wearing a simple, yellow cocktail dress that hugs her curves. Her long black hair is flowing down her beautiful breasts. "Am I interrupting something?" she asks.

I shake my head. "No, I was just calling … a friend. He's quite lonely."

"Oh," she simply states while I look into her coffee colored eyes.

"What are you doing so late at the office?" I ask her, nervously brushing my hand throw my curly, loose hair.

"Oh, I-I," she stutters, her eyes wide. "I just prepared everything for the time you're not gonna be here. And I wanted to check if you are okay."

"I am, thanks," is all I can say.

We fall silent again. "So …," she mumbles quietly. "I'm gonna leave now."

"Okay."

"Right," she mutters to herself and then turns around to leave.

She only takes a few steps. "Angela?" I get up.

She turns around, looking me directly into the eyes again. "Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me … and for the company, too, of course," I stammer. She smiles again.

Then she walks around the desk, up to me until she's standing right in front of me. I notice we have the same height. I look irritated into her eyes until she softly grabs my face, pushing her lips onto mine. Her lips are soft and wet, tasting like raspberries. As she warps her arms around my neck, she pulls me closer to her, flushing her body against mine. I'm kissing her back.

A tiny moan sound from her when she opens her mouth. I let my tongue glide until it it reaches hers. My hands start kneading her perfect butt. She moans again and drags me to my desk. While she sitting on it, I'm stand between her legs, slowly massaging her inner leg from her knee, higher and higher. I start kissing her neck.

"Please,"she whimpers. "Please.

I move my hand higher, finding her underwear. It's soaked. "Fuck," I hiss and she whimpers again.

Just as I'm about to move her underwear away, I hear the familiar buzz again. My eyes are open wide again. I practically rip away my hand from her pussy. She get up from the desk and tries to push her dress down. But it's already too late.

Edward has already entered. For a second he looks surprised, then he pushes up his brows and look at us like an old, conservative woman. "Ms. Weber, Ms. Swan."

I simply stare back at him, his eyes bore into mine.

"I'll just leave," Angela mutters fast and almost runs out of the office.

As I'm wiping my mouth from Angela's lip stick, Edward keeps staring into my eyes.

XXX

I can feel like I didn't sleep at all. I'm sitting in a limousine to the airport with Edward. On the other hand Edward just looks as tired as I but he didn't forget his sunglasses that hide his dark circles. I'm leaning my head back against the cool leather, missing the warm and fluffy bed in my office terribly. It's awfully dark and cold in the limousine.

"Want a cig?", I hear Edward's raspy morning voice.

"Yeah," I whisper.

I take one out of his cigarette pack, putting it to my mouth while Edward lights it for me like he did almost two months ago. A small smile creeps up to my face. It feels weird because my facial muscles are still tired and I'm forcing them to work. I take a deep drag and let the smoke fill the small cabin. Edward chuckles lightly but it suddenly dies down again. I look at him.

He's frowning, his eyebrows knitting like he's trying to think but it's making him difficulties.

My hand automatically reaches up and tries to soothe the little wrinkle between his brows. He abruptly turns his head to face me. "Why did you do it?" he ask me out of the blue.

"What?"

"Why did you do it?" His voice is calm.

"Why did I do what?" I ask him confused.

"Why did you finger fuck Angela?" My eyes widen.

"I … I-"

"You have Leah who loves you so god damn much but still you go finger fucking your secretary in your office. That doesn't make sense to me."

"I-I was just-"

"What is it with you?" he ask, his voice no longer calm. "Somebody loves you and you simply push her away. Somebody who once probably meant so much too you and you just go and fuck some whore who just wants you to stick your fucking finger into her?!"

My eyes become tiny slits. "It's none of your fucking business."

"Oh, yes, it's my fucking business because when my assistant starts fucking her secretary in her office in my fucking building then that's my fucking business!"

"You don't understand, Leah is-"

"She. Is. What?!"

"She is beautiful, the best person I've ever known and I'm just … broken. She should finds someone else to love her back 'cause I can't!"

"Then why didn't you tell her?!"

"I told her but she didn't want to listen, I didn't know what I was doing, okay?! I'm only human, too, you know?!"

We are both breathing heavily as the driver pulls up to the airport. He gets out and opens the door for Edward who's still staring at me. "We'll talk about this later," he says as he climbs out of the car.

XXX

The sun is shining as we get closer and closer to New York. We're sitting in business class, Edward fell asleep next to me, resting his head on my shoulder. He looks like a little boy who's playing an adult in a suit on a business trip. He's pouting slightly, his beautiful lips. I stare out of the window again wondering when we will land.

XXX

When we land the airport is already full of people, talking on phones, running. We grab our suitcases and I follow Edward. He didn't talk to me at all, all he does is giving glances that tell me what to do. He walks so fast, it's hard for me to keep up and I have to take three steps while he only takes one step.

We leave the big hall full of people waiting and looking for their luggage and enter through a door an even bigger hall. Hundreds of people fill the room with their voices. As we walk through the hall I can see people holding up signs with names on them. I wonder if Edward's looking for a specific sign because his eyes seem to scan the hall over and over again.

Then a smile bright as the sun appears on his face and he quickens his gait. I follow his gaze finding a woman around fifty standing in the middle of the hall. She has dark red hair and a warm smile on her face. In her right hand she's holding up a sign saying "beloved son". It's Edward's mother Esme Cullen.

I'm far behind Edward but I can see how's letting his suitcase stand in the middle of the hall and kneels down, his arms opened up like he's waiting for something to fall into them. I can see a little girl, maybe two years old, running up at Edward and falling into his arms. He picks her up and twirls her around, she giggles. Her long blonde hair flutters in the air.

As I come closer, I can hear him ask her:"Who do you like grandma's new apartment?" _Grandma?_

"It's big!" She says, her arms outstretched to each side of her body.

"That big?" he ask her, playfully shocked.

She nods, smiling happily. Then she notices me, looking me directly into the eye over Edward's shoulder. And just like a couple hours ago those two, big green eyes -Edward's eyes- bore into mine.

XXX

Big **cliffhanger**! Hihi, I hope you like it.

So we're gonna meet Esme Cullen in the next chapter. Let's hope she's not as mean as her husband. And of course our little blond haired girl *wink*.

So I hope you stay excited ***finger-fuck-wink*** (what the-?) and wait for the next chapter! :)

(p.s.: **Edward POV** Chapter 9 will be **posted separately** from this story, so don't get mad at me for not posting it yet!)


	11. Chapter 11

**Convince me I love you. Bella is lesbian. At least she thinks so until handsome and Greek god Edward Cullen crosses her path. Can he convince her of his "qualities" or will she turn him down before he can fan the flames? All Human. AU-AH, M for nudity, language, (Femmeslash) lemons.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction on , so please be nice. My grammar and spelling are not perfect because English is not my native language.**

**THANKS!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. This story is mine.**

_She nods, smiling happily. Then she notices me, looking me directly into the eye over Edward's shoulder. And just like a couple hours ago those two, big green eyes -Edward's eyes- bore into mine._

Chapter 11

**BPOV**

There's no doubt. She has his eyes, his nose, his forehead, his chin, even his ears. And she's staring at me like I'm the fucking moon landing. Fuck.

I can see Edward talking to his mother. She warps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek. Her big, light caramel colored eyes sparkle when he kisses her too. A couple of tears roll down her cheek and she strokes his forehead.

Then her eyes fall on me. I feel awkward because I just watched this private moment between her son and her. But she smiles brightly at me.

"You must be Bella," she says with that smooth voice of hers. "Edward told me so much about you. He wouldn't stop-"

"Mom," Edward hisses.

"Oh, shush," she laughs and hugs me tightly. Again, I feel awkward. His woman is just to openhearted for me. "Seriously, he wouldn't stop," she giggles into my ear.

Then she lets go of me and turns to Edward. "What are you going to do today, sweetie?"

His cheeks turn rosy. "I have a meeting with Seth at the main office. We're gonna eat at some fancy restaurant. And then some guy from the New York Times wants to talk to me."

She smirks and softly pinches his cheek. "Mom," he protests quietly but she simply laughs at him. "We gotta get our luggage to my apartment and then-"

"Don't talk such nonsense, honey! You're gonna stay at my apartment! Not in that cold, uncomfortable flat of yours!" She picks up her granddaughter. Edward opens his mouth to protest but she interrupts him. "No back talk! Come on!"

She stalks away, the little girl on her hip lightly bobbing up and down, as her long curls on her back do the same. Edward sighs and picks up his suitcase. We follow Edward's mother to a black limousine and some scary ass, big guy grabs my bag and puts it into the trunk.

XXX

We stop in front of a huge skyscraper. I thought Edward's building was huge but this is simply gigantic. As we step into the elevator, the doorman bowing slightly, I notice the little girl staring at me again. I try to ignore it but those green eyes keep boring into my head. I sigh.

I jump when Edward puts a strand of my hair behind my ear. The same green eyes shimmer as I look up at him.

"You okay?" he mouths.

I simply shrug. He takes another strand, slightly stroking my cheek, and puts it behind my ear. Even though his mother and his daughter are standing only a couple of feet away, he doesn't seem to mind. And again I can feel eyes on me. It's Edward's mother who's watching us, a huge smile on her face.

When the elevator stops, I notice we are at the penthouse. And it's enormous. A lot of windows who give a beautiful view on New York and make the apartment light. The walls are cream colored, the furniture looking very, very, very expensive and everywhere flowers and paintings. It simply makes me feel home and welcome.

She lightly touches my arm. "I got two guest rooms, so you can have a warm and big bed for yourself, honey," she simply states. She puts down her granddaughter who immediately starts running around in the huge apartment. She laughs and takes my luggage.

"Oh, no, let me," I try to protest but she silences me by nudging me with her elbow.

Edward grins at me while his mother disappears into one of the rooms. "She loves you," he says, the smile getting wider.

"She's awesome," I say, not knowing how to further describe her.

I watch as the little girl running up to Edward, running through his legs because she's so tiny and clambering about Edward. He leans down and kisses her forehead, whispering something into her hair. She nods in agreement and runs in the guestroom.

"Mom, we gotta get going!"

"Okay!" she yells back. "Put on a warm jacket! Don't get cold!"

"Mom!" He rolls his eyes. I simply laugh at his expression and follow him out.

XXX

It's monstrous. Almost scary how big it is. And even shinier.

Edward and I are standing in front of the headquarters of "Cullen Banks Inc." in New York. My breathing becomes shallow at that sight.

"Come on," he mumbles when we enter the building and getting into the elevator. My feet suddenly feel heavier than usual.

His knuckles lightly brush against mine. "Calm down," he whispers in the empty elevator. "Everything will be alright." I look up at him, watching him suspiciously. His hands are shaking, he looks just as pale as I probably look. I rise one brow. "I didn't say, I was calm." He gives me a faint smile.

From time to time people enter the elevator, stare at Edward or greet him and then they leave it again. It's weird how they either way leave behind silence and their cent of cologne or perfume. And from time to time Edward brushes his knuckles against mine, not only to calm me but to calm himself too.

The elevator stops on the highest floor. The doors open. And the same lounge as in L.A. welcomes me, only a little bigger. Edward is being greeted by everyone here like they're some part of his family as we walk up to the secretary in front of an office.

"Edward!" she screams, jumping up. "Oh my god! I didn't know you were coming! How are you? How is Claire?" _Who the fuck is Claire?_

"Really?" he laughs. It's completely different from what he is smiling at me. I don't like it. "But I told Seth."

"Oh, you know Seth," she laughs too, lightly brushing his upper arm. _Weird ass bitch. _"Shall I tell Seth, you're here?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

She pushes the same button and says the same things Irina usually says with her stupid French accent, and finally we hear the same buzzing sound.

"If you have an evening off, call me," she screams behind us.

"I'd love to, Tanya!" _What the hell?_

I shot him a glace that says _`You're gay and dating my friend. So behave gay.`_. But he only gives me a puzzled look.

A big man with warm, coffee-colored skin hugs Edward tightly. Edward slowly turns red and hitting that guys back until he lets go of him.

"It's so good to see you, man!" the huge guy exclaims, smirking like a fool.

"Yeah, you, too," Edward says, mirroring that guy's expression.

Then his eyes fall on me. "Who is this?"

"Ehh, this is Bella, my new assistant," Edwards says absently. "Bella, this is Seth, he is my eyes and ears of New York when I'm in L.A."

"Nice to meet you." I put out my hand. And Seth takes but instead of shaking it his bows down and kisses the back of my hand.

"Au chanté, Mademoiselle."

"Thanks?" I stutter.

Seth is still grinning like a fool when looking up at me, his chin resting on our joined hands.

"She's engaged, Seth," Edward says with a hard voice.

"What?" Seth rises immediately.

"She's gonna get married, Seth. You're too late."

Seth rest for a couple of seconds in his positions and then sticks out his tongue to Edward who's rigid face forms to a smile again. "Why are they always taken, man?! This is so unfair! Either way they're dating someone and fucking happy or they're fucking married. I'm gonna die alone!" He covers his face with his hands.

"Oh, come on, you're gonna find somebody," Edward tries to sooth him but he is still smirking like a dork. I like this smile a lot better.

I stare at them. They're absurd. Weird. I don't know how to describe them. And they keep talking like that for a while. Even when he get into a car and drive to the restaurant those two keep on making jokes about how Seth is gonna end up alone, an old vieillard in some foyer.

During lunch they talk about private things but also about Wall Street. Placing papers on the table, looking for other, scribbling down notes.

"Those cost are obsolete. You need to add these and then multiply them with those," I sigh, when they keep on talking about the cost list in their hands.

They stare at me. And then look at their papers and then at mine.

"She's right," Seth mumbles. "Ed, man, you got yourself a smarty here."

"Yes, he's got himself a smarty, indeed," says a cold voice behind us. We all jump and stare up at Carlisle Cullen, perfect hair, perfect outfit and perfect expression on his face. It's mixture of surprise, sneer and exhaustion.

"Father," Edward states.

"Edward," Carlisle says a fake smile appearing on his lips. "What a surprise."

"That's what I could say."

Carlisle smiles brighter, his face becoming scarier by every second. "I hope you don't forget the charity ball on Sunday."

"How could I? You keep reminding me again, again and again ..." Edward trails of.

By this time Carlisle Cullen almost looks like the joker. And then turns to me. "I hope you'll come, too, Miss Swan."

I look at Edward who's put on his poker face. "If I was invited."

"Of course, you are," he laughs creepily, patting my shoulder with his ice old hands. He turns back to Edward, making eye contact. "Oh, and bring your fiancé. I'd be so delighted to finally meet him."

XXX

Oh, oh. **Bad, bad, bad Carlisle!**

So next chapter we will hopefully find out more about the **Cullen family**.

Be ready for **drama** :)

I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, I would be very **happy about a review**. And if you hated it, please tell me what you hated.

Stay excited!


	12. Chapter 12

**Convince me I love you. Bella is lesbian. At least she thinks so until handsome and Greek god Edward Cullen crosses her path. Can he convince her of his "qualities" or will she turn him down before he can fan the flames? All Human. AU-AH, M for nudity, language, (Femmeslash) lemons.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction on , so please be nice. My grammar and spelling are not perfect because English is not my native language.**

**THANKS!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. This story is mine.**

_By this time Carlisle Cullen almost looks like the joker. And then turns to me. "I hope you'll come, too, Miss Swan."_

_I look at Edward who's put on his poker face. "If I was invited."_

"_Of course, you are," he laughs creepily, patting my shoulder with his ice old hands. He turns back to Edward, making eye contact. "Oh, and bring your fiancé. I'd be so delighted to finally meet him."_

Chapter 12

**BPOV**

I find myself panicking when we finally arrive at the penthouse in the evening. There's no sign of Edward's mother, so I let out a huge scream. I don't know what's happening to me, I'm just screaming and screaming and I can't stop. I'm fisting my hair, unable to control myself. I can't breathe. My heart is going to be ripped out of my chest.

_I will lose my job. I will lose my home. I will lose everything._

"Bella," I can hear Edward's calm voice say. "Please, calm down." I can still hear my screaming but it won't stop. "Bella, please, listen to me."

I can feel my head being lifted. Our eyes are meeting. Big, beautiful, green eyes locked with mine. "Take a deep breath."

_I will lose Edward._

I do as he says and the screaming stops immediately.

A smile plays along his lips. "You didn't tell me you get panic attacks."

Completely exhausted from this day, I can only chuckle at him lightly.

"Everything will be okay," Edward whispers and softly strokes my hair. "We'll call Jacob and ask him to come to New York and play your fiancé. He can take my private jet tomorrow and stay here."

I look at him uncertainly but he simply smiles at like he has control over the world.

And somehow he does.

XXX

The warm autumn sun wakes me tenderly. Softly stroking its rays over my face. And a smile as wide as the moon appears on my face.

"_You want me to do what?!"  
>"I told him I was engaged."<em>

"_Why would you do that?"_

"_He can't know I'm gay."_

"_Why?"_

"_He's a homophobic ass. I'd be fired."_

…

"_Jake?"_

"_Fine."_

I climb out of bed and open my door. The smell of pancakes and melting butter welcomes me. Edward's standing in kitchen, contracted on the pan in front of him. The sizzling is the only sound in the penthouse. Schlepping myself to the kitchen counter, our eyes meet again. Like a lightening. I trip over a chair leg, falling onto my face.

From the corner of my eye I can see Edward running to me, falling onto his knees.

"Oh, my god, Bella, are you okay?" He turns me over onto my back. Those eyes are examining my face. "Shit, your nose is bleeding. Can you get up?"

I shake my head, sending a scarp pain through it. "Okay, let me help you." He puts his arms around my waist and slowly lifts me up until I'm standing up right. My head begins to spin and I can feel hot blood running down my lips and chin onto my pajamas. I feel embarrassed and humiliated and a lot of other things as he softly helps me walks over to the kitchen sink.

"Let it all get out, okay?"

I nod. I can hear him, putting the pancakes onto two plates. Some kind of paper is being ripped and then I can hear water running from another sink; the bathroom. When Edward comes back - I can feel his presence behind me - he puts the wet paper towel on the back of my neck.

"It'll stop soon."

And it does.

XXX

"Eat, you're tiny," Edward says after I push away my plate after eating the first pancake.

I can only giggle at him. "I'm not tiny. I've got muscles. See." I push up my sleeve up to my shoulder and try to flex my biceps. A tiny curve appears.

He suddenly starts laughing, letting himself fall against the back of his chair and covering his face with his hands. It's a symphony; melodic.

XXX

"Don't you have to work today?"

"No, it's my day off."

I smile at him. "So what do we do now?" We're all by ourselves. Edward's mother went out with that little girl, saying she had to do the groceries and a few other things.

"Warm, comfy couch and a nice movie or cold New York and stressful sight seeing?" he asks, smiling from ear to ear.

"You're not trying to influence me, are you?" I ask him, a smile on my lips.

"What me?" Playfully offended. The grin getting wider. "Never. I would never ever ever do that."

"Okay, then I choose … the couch."

"Good choice!"

I laugh as we sit down on the couch and putting a DVD into the DVD player.

XXX

When I awake, the sun already sets. I must have fallen asleep after the second movie. My head is resting on something soft. Lightly moving up and down; Edward's shoulder. He must have fallen asleep too.

I slowly get up, trying not to wake him. His hair has fallen into his face, his lips slightly pouting, long, dark lashes. I can't help but smile.

Brushing my hand through my hair, I walk through the penthouse. Big paintings, flowers everywhere, the smell of lilies, the rays of the warm evening sun breaking through the windows, making my skin tingle. I cuddle myself into the pullover I put on after I sprinkled my pj with blood.

Fluffy carpet, warm wooden floor, heated by the sun. I walk through the apartment until I am standing in front of a fireplace. There are pictures on top of it.

A picture of young Esme and Carilisle Cullen from a formal event, wearing a dress and a tux. Both smiling brightly. Even Carilisle doesn't look as scary as today. Almost nice. The next photograph is Edward's parents and a baby with red hair in their arms … Edward.

"That's my brother."

I jump. Edward is standing right behind me. His lips right next to my ear. It sends shivers down my spine.

"Wh-what?" I stutter.

"That baby on the picture. That's not me, that's my brother, Tony."  
>I turn around to look at him. His eyes are red like he hasn't been sleeping.<p>

"Tony?"

"Anthony. Names after my grandfather on my father's side."

"Oh."

He puts his finger on the next photo. Edward's parents are on it. Standing there like the perfect family, a little red haired boy of the age of five or four years, standing at his father's legs. In the arms of Esme a newborn with the same red head. "I was born four years after my brother was born."

The next pictures show the family again and again, slowly aging. "My father send us to a British boarding school as soon as we were able to speak. My mom begged him to let us stay. But he simply ignored her. Once a year they came to see us, took this picture and talked to our teachers; playing the perfect parents."

Edward and his brother look like twins on their pictures. Only at different ages.

"We only had ourselves."

I want to take his hand, sooth him, make him feel better but I can't. I had thought my childhood was awful, my parents getting divorced, my over religious mother, my distanced relationship to my father, being an only child. But this is much worse.

"He became my mother and my father, taking care of me." He sighs. "When he turned eighteen my father took my brother back to U.S. again to study economy at Harvard. Those years I was very lonely, depressed, thinking multiple times a day about killing myself."

I lock my hand with his as he says this.

"When I got my degree, my dad send me to Harvard too. Also to study economy."

I look at the next picture. It's a blonde haired woman with freckles. "That's Lily, my brother's wife. He met her at Harvard. She was studying law."

"She's beautiful." He hums in respond.

The last photo shows Lily, Anthony and a blonde haired baby. _The girl._

"My niece Claire," he smiles. _So that's Claire._

There are a couple of seconds of silence. "Where are they know?"

There's a sad chuckle. "They died one year ago during a car accident. They were on a business trip and wanted to get home early. My brother lost control of the car and they collided with a tree. Lily died immediately. My brother was brought to a hospital. I was able to speak to him, begging me to make sure our mother would take care of Claire of he died. A couple of hours later, he bleed to death."

I can hear him crying behind me.

"My mother received custody for Claire, took care of her. She doesn't even remember her parents." He snivels. "My father was able to cover it up, saying Lily had some sort of illness and had to go to Europe to a special institution that would help her survive. And that my brother simply had to go with her. So instead of my brother, I became the CEO of my father's firm. Taking my brother's place."

I turn around, feeling the pain in his eyes. Softly I wipe away the tears from his cheeks. Not knowing what to say, I warp my arms around his waist, embarrassing him.

"Isabella, Edward!" It's Edward's mother. "I'm back!"

We let go of each other and walk to the front door.

"Look who I picked up from the airport." She smiles and steps away from the door.

It's Jake. Big and white-teethed smile, messed up hair and t-shirt and sweat pants. "Jake!" I scream, a smile on my lips, jumping him.

He picks me up when I warp my legs around his waist. Completely in finacée-mode, I push my lips to his. Nice, warm, soft. When I pull away I can see Jacob smiling at me crookedly.

"Well, hello to you to, Bella." And it's not Jacob saying this.

XXX

**I am sick**, so I was able to write something in this short time :)

So you know a bit more about the Cullen family. I hope you were able to understand everything and not as **confused** as I am sometimes when I reread my chapters.

As always: **I enjoy reading your reviews!** If there is anything you don't understand (and it doesn't spoil the ff) I'll to happy to fill you in :)

I hope yo** enjoyed** the chapter and you stay **excited** for more!


End file.
